Pleasure Slave
by solitaryloner
Summary: Parallel fic to Lust Doll. Miku has never liked dating, ever since a bad experience a few years ago. She doesn't want to have a romantic relationship too soon. Until an angelically handsome boy who she can't seem to resist appears in her life - a boy who doesn't believe in love, but a boy intent on making her his, nevertheless. And he refuses to take no for an answer. LenXMiku.
1. Chapter 1

_**Solitaryloner: **So this is an alternate version of Lust Doll. Originally, I wanted to change the main male character to Rei Kagene. But then since Len was the male lead in Lust Doll, I decided to keep it that way. This story will be similar to Lust Doll in several ways, though I leave you to decide what way yourselves._

_Though people who have read Spice! and Spice? before will know how I write my parallel stories. They're never the same as the original. Because that would be boring, wouldn't it?_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

''No, I don't have a boyfriend. Stop bugging me about that, Mikuo,'' Miku Hatsune said hurriedly into her phone as she hopped along the pavement, still trying to put her left shoe on. She felt herself begin to panic as the phone threatened to slip out of its precarious position between her ear and shoulder.

''Really?'' Her elder brother, Mikuo Hatsune, sounded strangely disappointed. ''Hey, want me to introduce some of my friends to you? They're not that ugly or anything, and you really -'' Oh, she really didn't have the time to deal with this. She was already late for the first shift!

''Mikuo. I do not want a boyfriend. God, how many times do I have to say that?'' Miku rolled her eyes, finally tugging her shoe on. A good-natured smile crossed the tealette's lips though, belying her aggravated tone. ''You seem more desperate for me to get a boyfriend than I am. I can handle it, brother. Trust me.''

''But you're already eighteen, and you've never even been on a real date before. Not after that time, you know, three years ago -''

Miku felt her good mood disappear. ''Mikuo,'' she said, her voice a warning. Her brother quietened. ''I thought I told everyone before that I didn't want to talk about that.''

Her brother was three years older than her, at twenty-one. He was handsome, she had to admit it, sharing her teal hair and green eyes. Unlike her, he had no problems finding girlfriends. His current girlfriend, Lily, was probably his twelfth one these past two months. Miku wondered how long the two of them were going to stick together.

Mikuo got girlfriends easily. He lost them just as easily. Her brother was rather...fickle minded, to say the least. He was also extremely protective of her...protective to the point of irritating, to be honest. She found his over protectiveness of her rather adorable, sometimes - at other times, it just annoyed her. This was one of those annoying times.

''Miku, you can't refuse to get a boyfriend just because of one tiny little bad experience...'' Her brother's voice was hesitant, and Miku smirked. So she had managed to unsettle him. That didn't happen very often, and she was glad that her brother had listened to her. For once.

''It's not because of that. It's because, unlike a certain man ho I'm talking to right now, I'd like to start dating only when I'm twenty-one. I can make responsible decisions. And not get pregnant before I'm ready to have a kid.''

''Now, that's just being cynical,'' her brother tutted. ''You should go out and meet more people, rather than just stick to your group of friends at school! You can't just hole up in your apartment forever. Don't you have a life?''

''A life that doesn't involve getting wasted at nightclubs, yes,'' she answered, voice dry. She knew her brother had just flinched, and he breathed out into the phone, making an extremely irritating crackling noise. Frowning, Miku held the phone away from her ear.

''If that jibe was directed at me, I'll let that pass,'' he sighed. ''I'll be coming to visit one of these days, Miku. And when I go to your tiny, cramped little apartment, you better have something ready to entertain me.''

''My apartment is not tiny,'' Miku rolled her eyes again in disdain. ''Will you be staying over, Mikuo?'' she went straight to the point. There was a brief silence for a while, then finally a little noise of acknowledgement. Miku arched an eyebrow. He would be staying over?

''I still have some of your clothes over in the spare room, and your toothbrush. The one you forgot to take home the last time,'' she sighed resignedly. Her brother liked to spring surprise visits on her - and he never bothered to take his stuff back when he left. ''Please don't bring any more things, I'm running out of space.''

Mikuo laughed. ''And you say that your apartment isn't tiny,'' he teased. ''Please. I've only ever left some clothes and that toothbrush over there,'' he sighed dramatically. She snorted at his words, shaking her head slowly.

''If some clothes refer to an entire wardrobe, then yes, you only ever left some clothes over there,'' she said sarcastically. She glanced up as she neared her school - a main reason why she had picked her 'tiny cramped apartment', as Mikuo liked to call it, was because it was so close to school. But she wasn't going to school today. It was a Sunday, after all. No, she was going to work at her workplace.

She had saved up money to go overseas for high school. And for college, too. In order to make the most of her limited funds, she had chosen to rent a tiny apartment for one, since she only had herself to look after. A small but neat and tidy little place, with her room, a spare room, a kitchen and a living room, near her school, and for a low price each month. Miku felt that it was worth it, even if Mikuo disagreed.

Her parents sent her some money every month, so she was able to get by. Unlike Mikuo, who earned fast money by dabbling in stocks and investments, Miku was more cautious - she didn't believe in fast money. To earn money here, she worked in an antiques store. The store owner was a nice, friendly old lady, and Miku enjoyed her job very much.

Anyway, being here was better than being back home...the place which still gave her bad memories. She shuddered - she didn't want to think about that. ''I have to go to work now. Talk to you next time, brother. And stop being such a womaniser. Lily's a great person.''

Mikuo sighed. ''I know. You're such a nag, baby sis,'' he added teasingly. Miku rolled her eyes for the third time. ''You'd better get a decent boyfriend soon! I don't want everyone to know that my sister is an lonely old spinster.''

''Whatever, Mikuo,'' she drawled, glancing at the antiques store out of the corner of her eyes. It was only a little distance away from her school - totally perfect for her. ''I'm going in now. I'll talk to you next time. Really. Bye, love you, tell Mum and Dad that I miss them!'' With that, she hung up on her brother, smiling fondly at the screen of her phone. He was so protective.

To prove her point, ten seconds later she received a message. From Mikuo. Saying, ''You'd better get a boyfriend soon, Hatsune! Your eternally single status is embarrassing me!''

She chose not to reply, instead shoving her phone into the pocket of her jeans. Mikuo seemed to be even more frantic about her single status than she was. It was so strange.

Honestly, she had no idea why he was so worried that she didn't want to start dating so soon. After all, she was young. She was eighteen. It wasn't like she was some old spinster who had been left behind on the shelf...though that was what Mikuo seemed to fear that she would become, a few years down the road. He was just being paranoid.

Whistling, she walked into the antiques store, pushing the door open. The bell on the top of the door jingled merrily as she stepped inside the store, her eyes adjusting to the relative dimness of the place. The store owner came out from the back as she stood there, and she beamed cheerfully at her. Miku smiled back.

''Mrs Gonzalez!'' Miku greeted her. ''Sorry for being late - I overslept,'' she admitted, feeling a little embarrassed. She really had overslept. If she hadn't been awoken by Mikuo's sudden call, she probably would still be asleep right now.

''No matter,'' the old woman said graciously. ''Better late than never, eh?'' she grinned, winking at Miku. Miku smiled in relief - Mrs Gonzalez really was a kind old woman, and Miku liked working with her in the antiques store. All she had to do was arrange the things on the shelves and attend to customers. It was a simple job, and she was thankful that she had it. Especially when it was so near her school.

''So, do you have anything for me to do today, Mrs Gonzalez?'' Miku now asked brightly, ready to start work. Mrs Gonzalez pursed her lips and thought, then finally shook her head.

''I've already arranged everything on their shelves,'' she explained, waving a hand at the rows of shelves in the store. Everything was in proper position, and the antiques all looked like they had already been dusted and polished. ''And there aren't usually customers so early. Why don't you take a look around, dear?''

Miku shrugged. She didn't really care much for collecting antiques, but she really did enjoy looking at them - they were always so old, so beautiful. Old and expert works of art. ''Call me when you have something for me to do, Mrs Gonzalez,'' she said politely, before turning around and drifting over to the nearest shelves. Mrs Gonzalez chuckled softly.

''I'm sure you can find something to interest yourself with, dear,'' the old lady called. ''I'll be in the room at the back, drinking some tea. Call me if there's anything you need - though I'm sure that by now, there's nothing you can't do by yourself in this tiny little store,'' she sighed.

Miku nodded, then went back to her perusal of each object on the shelves. The old lady made her way over to the back room, her movements still graceful, despite her old age. Miku wondered whether she would be as graceful as Mrs Gonzalez was, when she grew older.

Nothing new, nothing new...her finger glided along the shelves, stopping at each object for a brief moment before moving on. An old, hand carved wooden owl. An antique golden pocket watch, with a beautiful intricate design on its cover. A little mirror, decorated with silver filigree. A ceramic bowl, with a lovely blue and white glaze, elegant and fragile. All items she had seen and touched before, many times.

Then she came to a new item, and her finger stopped its slow trail. This was something she had never seen before. Frowning, she reached up, gently taking the old, leather bound book off the shelf. It was a simple book, with a black leather cover, and it had no title. It was just...a book. She wondered what was inside it.

Unlike the other antiques, there was a fine layer of dust covering this particular book. Gently, she blew the dust off the book cover, then curious she tried to open it. She couldn't, though - no matter how hard she tried to open it, she just couldn't do it. It was as though the book had been glued shut, and try as she might she couldn't pry the cover open.

Giving up, she clutched the book in her arms, walking over to the back room to find her employer. True to her word, Mrs Gonzalez was in the room, sipping peacefully at a cup of tea, and Miku walked over to her, showing the old woman the black book. Mrs Gonzalez blinked as Miku approached her, holding the book out.

The back room was Mrs Gonzalez's little hideaway, the place she came to when she wanted to retreat from the rest of the world. Miku felt that way about this room too - it was beautiful, decorated with carefully chosen furniture and furnishings. It was an eclectic room, filled with a mixture of old and new - old antique chairs mixed with laptops, an old-fashioned phone next to a sleek television.

''Oh, Miku dear?'' Mrs Gonzalez set down her cup of tea on her glossy wooden table, covered with a pale pink tablecloth. ''You found this old book? Why, this store never ceases to amaze me - I'm the owner of this store, yet it always seems to have some sort of new treasure I myself am unaware of,'' Mrs Gonzalez smiled fondly.

''I can't open it,'' Miku explained to the old lady, demonstrating another futile attempt to pry the book open. Mrs Gonzalez frowned, then took the book. She tried to open it too, but to no avail. She and Miku exchanged a puzzled glance. The book remained stubbornly closed, on the table - Miku found that book so frustrating.

''Oh!'' Sudden awareness glinted in the old woman's grey eyes. ''I recall now. If I'm correct, I found this book...a decade or so ago. I was exploring around in my attic when I saw this book. I believe that it had once belonged to my great grandmother. But I couldn't open it, so I put it for sale here. I've clean forgotten about it - it's been a while since I've seen this book.''

Miku glanced at the simple black book. She felt drawn to it, like there was something inside the book which was calling out for her. She just had this strange urge to reach out for it, to touch it...to open it. To read what was written inside. Suddenly, she wanted this book more than she had ever wanted anything else. ''Is there a story behind this book?'' she asked, curious.

''Well...there's a story that has been passed down my family. Apparently, there was a special book that my great grandmother had treasured more than anything, a book which opened only once, every full moon. And in the book was something that could be either someone's unbelievable fantasy, or someone's worst nightmare. I suppose this is the book.''

''This book?'' Miku glanced at it again. It was lying innocently on the table, looking, for all intents and purposes, just like a normal book. Normally, she wouldn't believe in such legends and stories, but today she felt rather...different from her logical self. The possibility of actual magic being at work here both unnerved and thrilled her, at the same time. ''So it'll open only when there is a full moon?'' A thought occurred to her. ''It's a full moon tomorrow night...''

The old lady smiled. ''I don't believe in these sort of legends,'' she said simply. ''They're nothing more than stories to entertain little children, after all. But you can bring it home and try it if you want, dear. I doubt that anyone would want to buy this book, anyway. Since it won't open. You can keep it if you wish.''

''Really?'' Miku slowly reached out to the book, lifting it from the table gently. The black leather cover felt strangely warm to her touch, and she held it close to her chest. It felt right, to be holding this book. For some reason, she felt like this book had been made specifically for her. ''Thank you!'' She beamed at the old lady.

Mrs Gonzalez smiled fondly at her. ''It's not a problem, dear. You seem to be so interested in it, and you're such a sweet child. You bring an lonely old woman much desired company. Treat it as a little gift from me, Miku. Now, run along and get back to work!'' her grey eyes twinkled with merriment. Laughing, Miku nodded.

She left the back room, humming happily, the book clutched tightly in her arms, as though it was a priceless treasure, a treasure she didn't ever want to lose. Suddenly, she tensed as she walked. Miku blinked down at the book while she hummed - she swore that she could feel the book humming happily along with her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Solitaryloner: **Hi. So I'm here with Chapter Two of Pleasure Slave. Does anyone else notice that Lust Doll and Pleasure Slave are like the elder, more advanced siblings of Spice! and Spice? Because I certainly see the resemblance between them. Mainly because I'm the author. But there really are several similarities..._

_To Alice De Blois: I saw that book, Fifty Shades of Grey or something at Popular. Then I wanted to buy it. But I had no money. And I couldn't find it at the library. Why, does that book include the words pleasure slave or something? I've never read it before...huh. What's your definition of a fun song? I prefer darker songs though, that's true._

_But Triple Baka is a cute song. Sadly, I have never listened to Len's cover of Ponponpon, even though many people tell me it's cute. I'm just not interested in cute songs. I prefer those really creepy or eerie or perverted songs. Speaking of perverted songs, listen to Nape of the Neck by Miku. Perverted, I tell you._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The whole day at school, Miku had been unable to concentrate, her mind preoccupied with thoughts of the black leather book at home. Her friends had been asking her the whole day what was wrong - Luka Megurine, Rin Kagamine, Gumi and Meiko Sakine. She hadn't told them anything, though, insisting that she was fine.

And that was true. After all, she was fine. There wasn't anything wrong with her. She was just too excited about the book at home to think about anything. It was a full moon tonight, and she was looking forward to seeing whether the story Mrs Gonzalez had told her about would be true. She almost couldn't believe her own enthusiasm about the whole thing - it was most unlike her. But she couldn't deny her excitement about the whole thing. She felt like a kid.

Her friends had all noticed how listless she had been, the whole day. And they had asked her whether the reason why she was so distracted was because she had finally managed to get a boyfriend. At that question, she had rolled her eyes and denied it. And as expected, everyone had sighed in disappointment, and then had told her to quickly find a boyfriend.

She didn't understand why everyone was so insistent that she get a boyfriend now. Maybe it was because she was the only one in their little group who didn't have a boyfriend. Luka had Gakupo Kamui. Rin had Rei Kagene. Gumi had Piko Utatane. Meiko had Kaito Shion. Out of all of them, she, Miku Hatsune, was the only one who still did not have a boyfriend.

They were all just like her brother. Ridiculously eager to get rid of her. It was very annoying, honestly. So what if she didn't have a boyfriend? It didn't mean that she was unattractive. Right? So why couldn't everyone just respect her wishes and leave her alone about her decision to stay single? It wasn't like not having a boyfriend meant it was the end of the world.

She blew out, walking over to the antiques store near her school. It was only about a five minutes walk away, and it would help her pass some time until she could open the book. It was after school, so she was going there to work. Mrs Gonzalez had added something to the story yesterday - that the book would only open at midnight, on the night of a full moon, when the blind milky white orb was high up in the sky.

Miku wondered what kind of story was written in the old tome. Yesterday, after she had reached her apartment, she had placed the book on the little study table in her room, and she had found it difficult to sleep last night because of her excitement about the book. Even now, she was still feeling restless. That book drew her in like nothing else did - there was a strange allure about it that she couldn't explain to anyone. Not even to herself.

Reaching the old antiques store, she took a deep breath, then pushed the door open, the familiar bell jingling merrily as it welcomed her into the comforting depths of the store. She had always liked this little store, even before she had started working here. Mrs Gonzalez was such a nice person. Looking around the store, Miku hoped that time would pass by quickly.

It was difficult for her to find things that she could truly look forward to - opening this book and reading what was written on its pages happened to be one of those things. She didn't really know or understand why, but she had never ever wanted anything else quite as badly as how much she wished to know the contents of this black, leather bound book.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

''Mikuo, if you call me to ask me about my relationship status one more time, I am going to slap a harassment charge on you,'' Miku sighed, her phone glued to her ear as she cut across her brother's incessant blabbering. Why couldn't he leave her alone about this issue for about...let's say, three seconds?

But no. He had to nag her about it. Did he hate her so much? Why did he have to keep asking whether she had a boyfriend yet? Even their parents weren't as concerned about her relationship status as Mikuo was. She was starting to wonder whether he had made some kind of bet with his friends about her - that would help to explain all this a lot.

''But Miku,'' Mikuo's voice had taken on a whiny tone. ''You can't stay single for the rest of your life. Imagine the shame. And my kids. What would I tell my kids? ''Oh, I'm sorry kids. You don't have any cousins to play with because your aunt refuses to get a boyfriend. That's also why she's still single, at the ripe old age of twenty-five.'' Is that what you want me to say, Miku? Because even I'm not that cruel.''

Miku rolled her eyes. Her brother was a moron. ''Firstly, Mikuo, I won't be staying single for the rest of my life. Secondly, there's nothing shameful about being single. And finally, twenty-five isn't very old. I'm sure I'll be able to find a boyfriend, even then.'' A thought occurred to her. ''Wait a minute. Kids? You have kids, Mikuo? Did you...you didn't get someone pregnant now, did you? I'm too young to be an aunt!'' she cried out in mock horror.

''Don't be idiotic,'' her brother scoffed on the other end of the line. ''I use protection every single time. No way am I ever going to have a kid, not at this age. I mean, I'm too young for all these childcare issues and stuff. I know perfectly well what I'm doing. Not only are they on the pill, we always make sure that the condoms don't have any holes or whatever before I enter -'' At this, Miku had to interrupt.

''Okay, Mikuo. Too much information,'' she retched lightly. ''Spare my virgin ears. Anyway, why can't you be like other, normal brothers? I always thought that elder brothers wouldn't want their sisters to start dating too soon. What happened to the stereotypical big brother? You know, the kind who's all, ''Stay away from my sister or I'll kill you.'' Why can't you be more like that, Mikuo?'' she cast her gaze heavenwards.

''Because that would be weird and creepy. I mean, sure, I wouldn't like it if you decided to start going out with some guy who smokes and has tattoos and piercings all over his body. But can't you get a decent guy or something? It's not like you're exceptionally ugly. You're passable, at least. So just go out and find someone to hang out with! You're such a lonely old woman, it makes my heart bleed for you, baby sis.''

''You're irritating,'' she answered in a heartfelt tone. ''I can look after myself and my love life perfectly well. Without your interference. So please just stop bothering me about my relationship status...'' she took in a deep breath. ''Mikuo, you want me to get a boyfriend as soon as possible because you made some kind of bet with your friends about me. Isn't that so?''

There was a long, drawn-out pause. Miku arched an eyebrow as she waited for her brother to answer, even though she knew that her brother wouldn't be able to see her. Finally, there was a sigh. ''I never could keep anything from you for long, could I?'' She could hear the humour in his voice. ''What made you guess that I was doing this because of a bet?''

''Because you only started nagging me about this recently. Before that, you couldn't have cared less about what I did with my life,'' she snorted. ''And because you're still the over protective weird brother you always had been. So there had to be a reason why your attitude suddenly changed like that. Come on. Spill. What's the bet about, and why did you make that bet? What do you have to lose?''

Another sigh, heavier this time. ''So I was drunk,'' Mikuo started reluctantly. ''And we were playing this little game of Spin The Bottle. Okay, I know I'm an adult, but we still play this game sometimes, so don't laugh. I think it was a month ago. I received a bet - that you would get a boyfriend within half a year. Or else I'm going to have to post videos of myself dancing, drunk and half naked online. Which will not happen.''

Miku choked back a laugh. ''Let me guess. Teiru Sukone was the one who had set you that particular bet.'' Teiru was one of her brother's wilder friends, the kind of man who had at least three women hanging off his arm at any given time. And he was always the one who came up with the most outlandish, weirdest dares.

Miku remembered fondly an instance when the silver haired man had changed into a set of women's underwear, hopped onto a table and started dancing to an Indian belly dance tune. Or something similar to that. Ah, the good times. She still had the video in her laptop somewhere, and whenever she needed a favour from him all she had to do was to whip out the video as a little...added incentive. She smirked.

''So you need to get a boyfriend soon, sis,'' her brother sounded like he was begging her. ''I can't let Teiru post that particular video online. I already received enough embarrassment over the previous video. You know, the one where I was cross-dressing as you? And I was sent out to buy a pack of condoms from the drug store near our house? Teiru still has it, you know.''

''You can't hurry Fate and affinity, brother,'' Miku lectured in a sagely tone. ''I will get a boyfriend, when I get a boyfriend. It's your own fault. No one asked you to get drunk, or to play Spin The Bottle...or to accept that bet in the first place,'' she rolled her eyes at her idiot of an brother. ''This is your own problem, Mikuo. And since you caused it, you figure out how to solve it.''

''Yeah, I figured out how to solve it,'' her brother sounded a little confused. ''Once you get a boyfriend, I win the bet and you...get a boyfriend. Isn't that good for everyone?'' he ended, sounding ridiculously hopeful. Miku just rolled her eyes some more. She wondered why her brother was such a moron. Maybe she had been adopted. That would explain a lot.

''Mikuo. I will not rush out and get a boyfriend just because of your silly little bet. Relationships should be careful and well thought out, and between two people who know each other fairly well. Not rushed headlong into just because of one stupid little drunken mistake. You can't make me find a boyfriend just because you don't want Teiru to post videos of yourself, dancing half naked, on the internet.''

Mikuo huffed. ''Please, Miku? At least help me out a little here. I'm your brother. You can't just leave me in the lurch, not like this. It's cruel. What happened to our close brother-sister relationship? I care so much about you. Can't you at least help me think of a way out?''

Miku tutted. ''Fine. I'll help you. Remember that video of Teiru I have? I'll give it to you when you drop by, next time. But if it doesn't help you with your bet, then I don't have any ideas. You know how Teiru can get when you blackmail him. Especially when he betted with you first.'' She felt her lips curve up into a small smile.

''I know. Thanks. You're the best sister ever. I love you!'' Mikuo gushed, sounding completely unlike the brother she knew. Miku winced as he continued chattering into her ear. ''Have I ever told you how much you mean to me? Because if I haven't, I'm saying it now. You're the best -''

''Bye Mikuo, it's getting late here, I'm going to sleep now. Love you! See you next time!'' she interrupted, hanging up on him midway through his long monologue. Exhaling in relief, she glanced at the clock on her table, then she felt her eyes widen in surprise. It really was getting late. It was already eleven fifty-five!

Eagerly, she picked up the black book, walking over to her window to stare out at the sky outside. The moon was full, that blind white orb staring down at her from the midnight sky. She gazed intently at the book in her arms, feeling anticipatory. What secrets would it hold for her? Slowly, she ran her fingers over the leather spine, feeling almost...awestruck.

Then she blinked. Again, she ran her fingers down the spine, and she swore that she heard the book _purr. _Purr like a satisfied pet cat. Shivering, she shook her head. She had to be imagining things. Firstly, yesterday she thought she had heard the book hum. Then she thought she just heard it purr. There was something wrong with her. Books couldn't make noises. Clearly, she hadn't been getting enough sleep.

She glanced at the clock. Eleven fifty-nine. Feeling unbearably eager, she stared up at the full moon, then back down at the book. She was only a minute away from finally opening it and finding out what secrets it held. What would be written inside. The allure of the book increased with each passing second, and she had to bite her lip to resist the urge to just yank it open.

The clock turned twelve, and quickly she tried to open the book. This time, it opened normally, just like any other book...just like how Mrs Gonzalez had told her it would. In her heart she rejoiced - the story was true! Now all she had to do was read what was written inside. Then she would finally be able to quench her unbearable curiosity about what was on the pages.

But as she glanced down, her heart fell in disappointment. The pages of the book were blank, a slightly yellowed white. Unable to believe what her eyes were telling her, she flipped through the whole book, trying to find something, anything. But there was not a single word on any single one of the many pages. Beginning to feel desperate, she checked the inside of the covers too - no, there wasn't anything written there either.

Feeling a little cheated, she closed the book, hugging it close to her chest. She heaved a morose sigh - so there wasn't anything written inside, in the entire book. All her excitement about the black leather book had been pointless, then. There was nothing in it, nothing which could be considered either a nightmare or a fantasy. It felt like such a let-down.

She turned away from her window to her bed, ready to go to sleep. As her eyes landed on her bed, though, they widened in shock. And in sheer disbelief. Her bed wasn't empty, as she had expected it to be. No, there was a boy lying there. A boy she had never once seen before. And a boy she couldn't stop staring at.

He was reclining in her bed as though he owned the place, with silky bright blonde hair twisted into a small ponytail, and slanted cerulean blue eyes. His face was perfect, with his sculpted cheekbones and his full, sensuous lips. Lips which were tilted up into a sly smirk. His eyelids were lowered, those long eyelashes brushing against his cheeks, a seductive expression in his cerulean eyes.

Those eyes seemed to beckon to her, to call out to her, and suddenly she felt this...draw to the boy. The same draw that she had once felt towards the book. His body was perfect - he was lean and toned, his frame lithe and nimble. He himself was perfect, with a godlike beauty she had never seen before, not on any other man. He tempted her, he attracted her. The same way the book had. She swallowed.

His arms were folded behind his head as he regarded her, simple curiosity and sly seductiveness forming a strange mix in his eyes. She shivered - for some reason, his stare mesmerised her. His stare seemed to electrify her, to call out to her...it made her want to walk towards him, to touch him, to brush her fingers against his pale, smooth cheek. She bit her lip to stop herself from doing just that.

The black leather book had held a special allure for her. She had wanted the book that was currently in her arms more than she had ever wanted anything else. But she felt no draw to it now - what she was now attracted to was the unbelievably handsome blonde boy in her bed.

The attraction she had felt towards the book paled in comparison to the temptation that this boy presented - his very presence lured her in, his intent gaze like danger and seduction blended into one. Like a predator seducing its prey. That very same temptation made her want to approach him, made her want to know what was his name. Made her long to know who he was...and what he wanted.

His attractiveness was not the main reason she kept staring at him, though. No, the main reason why she couldn't tear her gaze away from him was because he happened to be totally, completely, utterly...naked.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Solitaryloner: **So, will there be lemons in this story? Well...there's a reason why the rating is M and not just a mere T, isn't there? I leave you to decide for yourself about the lemon thing. But think about why it's M. Under Romance. And I didn't mention that there wouldn't be any lemons, right?_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Miku did the first thing any sane person would do - she held the book out, shielding her eyes from the boy, then screamed, backing away from him so that she could run out of the room. God, there was a naked boy on her bed. A very handsome boy, but he was still a stranger! How had he even managed to get into her room?

Her shrieks steadily escalated in volume as she continued screaming at the naked boy. She just couldn't bring herself to calm down and stop shrieking. Why were none of her neighbours coming over to see what the commotion was all about? Shooting quick glances behind her, to gauge the distance between her back and the door, she didn't notice the boy sigh and slide off the bed, approaching her gracefully, his predatory walk fluid and sensuous.

The only thing she noticed was the hand suddenly clamping over her mouth, muffling her panicked screaming. Her eyes widening in shock, she looked back around, away from the room door - the blonde boy was staring at her, his cerulean eyes narrowed, his hand covering her mouth tightly. Both of them stared at each other for a while, Miku having been stunned into silence. The boy wasn't a hallucination?

The fact that a strange boy was really naked in her room, and that he wasn't a mere figment of her imagination, registered in her brain. Instantly, she began to struggle against him, trying to use the black book in her hands to hit him so that he had to let go of her. There was a low growl, an obviously irritated look in his cerulean eyes, before he began dragging her, still kicking and struggling, over to her bed.

He was surprisingly strong, for his lean, slender frame. Before she could kick out at him again, though, he had grabbed her shoulders, then in one swift motion he had her pinned beneath him, on her own bed, one of his hands still over her mouth. The other hand had somehow managed to grip both of her wrists, and now her arms were trapped over her head so that she couldn't move. Her breath caught.

Some of the blonde strands had escaped his small ponytail because of the way she had been hitting him just now. Those same strands hung around his face, messy and untidy. But then, he somehow managed to make that dishevelled look seem sexy. As though he had just had several rounds of very satisfying sex. The smirk on his sensuous lips wasn't helping with that sudden thought, either. Her throat went dry.

He was straddling her waist, kneeling over her, and she gazed up at him, unable to speak. Realising the vulnerable position she was in, her eyes narrowed, and she attempted to bite his hand. Obviously it didn't work - her teeth couldn't close over his hand. But she had to try. The smirk on his face widened slightly, and crossly she bucked her hips, trying to get him off. It didn't work. He was too heavy.

His eyes snapped down to her hips as she tried to throw him off her, and they darkened a little as he stared at them. Her eyes widened a little in fear as he stared at her body, the sudden darkening of his cerulean eyes unnerving her. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he looked away from her waist and hips, his gaze returning to her face. His eyes had lightened, once again becoming bright blue.

''I'll uncover your mouth if you promise to stop screaming. It's irritating me.'' He spoke to her, his voice silky and honeyed. She stared, mesmerised by the sound of his voice - she had never before heard any male sound so...alluring. His voice was like velvet, warm and sensuous, and it caressed her skin gently as he spoke. She could just sink into that silky voice and completely forget about all her worries...

She blinked, realising what she was thinking, and then she scowled at both him and herself - though he couldn't see the scowl, since he was covering her mouth. Considering his words, she nodded grudgingly, and the boy removed his hand, finally allowing her to breathe using her mouth. She bit on her lip, glaring up at him as he used his free hand to brace himself over her, a tempting smile still on his face.

''Who are you?'' she shot at him, but her voice came out as breathless rather than hostile, as she had originally intended. Annoyed at herself, she pressed her lips together. Sure, he was handsome, but that didn't mean she had to react this way to him. Her traitorous body refused to listen to logic though, and she had to suppress a shiver as he stared down at her. His fingers reached up, lightly stroking her hair.

''Me? My name is Len Kagamine,'' he cocked his head. ''May I know your name?'' he added, this time in a sweet tone. There was a sly look in his eyes which belied the honeyed tone of his voice, though, and she didn't trust that look in his eyes. Not at all. Actually, no, it wasn't just the look in his eyes - she didn't trust him at all. No one in their right mind would trust a naked stranger who had suddenly popped up in their room. Without any advance warning.

''Why should I tell you? You...you just appeared! Naked! In my room! What are you, from outer space or something?'' the thought froze her. ''Oh God. You're not some kind of alien or something out to abduct me, are you?'' she whispered, almost dazed. Now, that seemed to be highly plausible. Except for the fact that he was so unbelievably beautiful. Weren't aliens supposed to be...ugly slimy little green things?

He frowned. ''I do not know what are these...aliens you speak of,'' he said stiffly. ''But rest assured, I am not an alien. I'm not from outer space. Nor am I out to abduct you,'' the sly smile reappeared on his face. ''It's more of the other way round, to tell the truth...well, if you don't wish to tell me your name, then I suppose that I have no choice but to call you Mistress. You'd like that, wouldn't you?'' he breathed.

''Mistress?'' she frowned. ''What are you talking about? I didn't abduct you. And you're not my servant or anything. What I want to know is where you came from. And how you managed to get into my room without me noticing!'' she narrowed her eyes up at him. Len Kagamine. For some reason, the name seemed to suit him well. She just felt that...Len seemed like a good name for this handsome blonde.

The boy frowned. ''You were the one who opened the book, no?'' he tilted his head towards her desk, where her book was lying after he had torn it out of her hands, while dragging her over to the bed. She swallowed nervously, nodding, waiting for him to continue. How was the book related to anything? All she had done was open it - she hadn't done anything else, not that she could remember.

His blue eyes sparked with sudden understanding. ''You don't know?'' he said softly, almost to himself. His gaze flickered up to penetrate her own, his steady stare seeming to pierce a hole right through her, leaving her unable to breathe. ''What's the year?'' he shot at her, his voice suddenly cool and formal, nothing like the silken melody it had been earlier. She frowned at the sudden change in attitude.

She told him the year, and he sighed. ''Ah...it's been over a century since I've last been let out,'' he muttered. Her eyes widened as he said those words - a century? Since he had been let out? No, that couldn't be possible...he looked young. Eighteen, at most. He couldn't be a hundred years old. And anyway, what did he mean, last been let out? What had he been let out of? This wasn't answering any of her questions.

He saw the confused look in her eyes, and he sighed again. ''I should apologise for behaving that way, earlier.'' But despite that apology, his grip on her didn't loosen. Not that she really wanted him to let go of her. ''I assumed that you knew the secret behind the book, as how most women know whenever they opened it. But I see that you had no idea, Mistress. So let your humble servant enlighten you.''

''Mistress?'' she echoed, feeling the confusion building in her as she stared up at him. ''Why do you keep calling me that? Where...did you come from?'' her gaze fixed on him, and the initial fear she had felt about his sudden appearance was quickly fading away, turning into curiosity. And an unwanted attraction. He was handsome, but...why did he attract her so? He held an even greater allure than the book had, previously.

''You're my Mistress,'' he crooned, his expression turning seductive. ''I was trapped in that book, you see. Bound by a curse. Every full moon, I can be let out by a woman, and I serve her for one month, until the next full moon. After that, I return to the book, and that particular woman will never be able to let me out again. For that one month, I am her slave. Since you released me, I'm yours.''

She blinked, unable to fully comprehend his words. ''Wait. What? You...you were trapped inside that book?'' she said weakly, staring up at him. He nodded, seeming almost bored. She swallowed as she took in the rest of his words. ''And...because I let you out...I'm your Mistress until the next full moon?'' she continued, not quite wanting to believe it. But she doubted he was lying - he really had appeared only after she had opened the book, after all.

Another nod, this time accompanied by an elegantly arched eyebrow. She bit nervously on her lip, finally asking the one question she had been thinking about, ever since he had called her his Mistress. The one question that she wasn't sure whether she wanted to know the answer to. ''What...kind of servant are you? How do you serve your mistresses?'' she whispered faintly, not wanting to trust her suspicions.

''Sex slave,'' he answered simply. ''That's what I am. A sex slave, a pleasure slave. I am here to satisfy you, to please you. To make you feel pleasure like you've never experienced, before. Satisfying their carnal pleasure is the reason why so many women wanted to open my book...'' his eyes darkened again, the same way they had when he had been staring at her body. ''Do you wish for a demonstration?''

''No!'' she squeaked, her voice going higher pitched than she had originally intended. ''I...I didn't mean for any of this to happen! And stop calling me Mistress! You're not a slave or anything! I...I don't want to own someone else!'' she could hear the agitation in her own voice, and inwardly she winced. Len's lips curved up into a knowing smirk, and she wanted to just reach out and wipe that smirk off his face.

''If you don't want me to call you Mistress, then what would you have me address you as, instead?'' his tone dropped back to a seductive croon. She preferred his formal voice. This silken purr made her feel funny. Made her want to do things that she normally wouldn't want to do, not to a man. Why was he just so good-looking? And...why had this amazingly handsome boy been cursed into a book?

''Miku Hatsune,'' she gave her name up grudgingly. ''Don't call me Mistress. Just call me Miku, okay? And I'll call you Len. I don't want you to be my sex slave or whatever, so...you can stay in my apartment till one month is up. Got that? But no touching,'' she tilted her head up, indicating her still trapped arms. ''No anything. Is that understood, Len?'' she waited for him to answer. He sighed, then nodded.

Releasing her arms, he slid off her body, standing at the side of her bed. She sat up, stretching to resume normal blood circulation, then hastily she averted her gaze from his bare body. She couldn't believe that she had just been straddled by a naked person. Especially when the naked boy was so handsome. She had never even seen anyone naked before, no one other than herself. ''You need some clothes.''

Her voice came out as a squeak, and she frowned at herself again. Len shrugged at her words. ''I'm perfectly fine with being naked. Usually, that's the state I'm always in. Less troublesome when my mistresses want me to have sex with them, you see. Then I don't have to waste any time taking my clothes off. And they like to see me naked...why, don't you like it, Miku?'' he asked slyly.

''No! I don't!'' she turned away, covering her face with her hands. ''I-I'll get you some clothes later,'' she stuttered, her cheeks warming beneath her palms. She was fairly certain that Len and Mikuo were about the same size, so there was no need to go out and spend her already limited funds on new clothes. Internally, she sighed - if she was his Mistress, she was responsible for him, in a way.

But she hadn't asked for any of this. She was never going to let her curiosity get the better of her, not ever again. If she hadn't been so curious about that damn book, she wouldn't be having these problems right now. She gasped as suddenly, long, slender fingers tilted her face up, and then she was staring into Len's hypnotising blue eyes. She lost her ability to breathe properly as those eyes studied her.

''You'll make an interesting Mistress,'' he finally pronounced, still searching her gaze. ''You're the first woman who managed to release me, but didn't want me for sex...'' his gaze turned pensive. ''I wonder if I'll be able to change your mind, though?'' he mused, and she shivered as she saw his gaze drop from her face to the rest of her body, tracing her figure with his intent stare. She felt as though he was stripping her with his eyes, and his eyes alone.

She pushed him away. ''No touching,'' she reminded him, breathing rapid. ''That's the Number One Rule. Do not touch me, not unless it's absolutely necessary.'' He smirked a little, then nodded deferentially at her words.

''I understand,'' he purred. ''You're my mistress. Your wish is my command, your pleasure mine to bring. But...if you ask me to touch you, then what am I supposed to do, then? Do I hold your first rule in mind and refuse your request? Or am I supposed to follow your orders?''

She hugged herself, glaring up at him. ''I won't ever ask you to touch me,'' she said coolly. ''So don't get your hopes up, Len Kagamine. I'm putting up with you for this one month, but only because I released you, so it wouldn't be very responsible of me to let a menace like you out into polite society,'' she ended stiffly.

His smirk just widened. ''Menace? Me? Don't label me as that, Miku dear,'' his smile turned seductive, as usual. He was good at tempting her, but she wasn't going to give in to that unwanted attraction. ''As for whether you'll want me to touch you...we'll see about that.''


	4. Chapter 4

Miku glanced over her shoulder as Len followed casually after her, still naked. Quickly, she looked back in front, her face flaming - he seemed completely at ease with his undressed state, and as he walked after her, his gaze roamed all over the house, taking in the place he would be living in for the next month.

Miku wondered how surprised he had to be, now that he was seeing the world...or more accurately, her house. After all, hadn't he said before that it had been an entire century since he had last been released from the book? Much must have changed over the past hundred years - he had to be feeling rather taken aback, by all the changes. She was fairly positive there hadn't been air-conditioning in the past.

Which brought about a point. Why didn't he seem to be feeling any cold? She decided not to probe too deeply, a blush creeping across her face once more at the thought of him being naked. Dear Lord, he looked good. She couldn't deny that. But she didn't want him, not that way - or in any way, honestly. So she absolutely did not wish to imagine him naked. Or see him without any clothes on. How disturbing.

''You live alone?'' Len suddenly asked, startling her. She bit on her lower lip, choosing not to turn around when she answered his question. She didn't want to risk seeing something she didn't wish to see - and anyway, his voice was so smooth and sensuous. She felt as though she could have listened to that silky voice forever, but then she blinked and mentally slapped herself. What on earth was she thinking?

''Yes. Pretty much.'' That was the only thing she said, before she opened the door to the guest room, walking inside. She kept her eyes trained firmly on the wall as he walked in after her. No, she was not going to risk looking at him. She saw that blond hair glint out of the corner of her eyes, as she switched the room light on. She hadn't noticed at first, but his bright blond hair...it was like finely spun gold, soft and silken.

She hastily walked over to the wardrobe, then tugged the wardrobe door open, revealing Mikuo's large range of designer clothes. Picking out a simple cotton shirt and a pair of acid washed, faded jeans, she threw them over her head at Len. No, she was still not going to look at him, not until he was dressed. There was an audible sigh, then some low muttering.

''You can look now,'' he finally called out, sounding irritated. She took a deep breath and whirled around, then felt her eyes widen. Len was scowling faintly, but he looked so good in the clothes, it wasn't natural. He looked as though he had just stepped out of the pages of a fashion magazine, and she just simply could not take her eyes off him. Simple jeans and a shirt...he managed to make them look classy.

''How did you know how to put on jeans?'' she asked a little dumbly, that being the first coherent question which popped into her mind. He arched an eyebrow, shooting her a slightly incredulous look. It was a look that said, _Are you a total, complete utter moron? _Miku frowned at that. Why, was there really anything so wrong about the question? Had there even been jeans around, a century ago?

''I'm not stupid,'' he informed her simply. ''And anyway, I know a little about the modern world. I could hear things about the outside world, while I was trapped in my book...'' he shrugged. ''I don't know very much, but I do know that the world has greatly changed in the past few years.'' His voice hardened. ''Now, tell me. If you live alone...then why do you have these kind of clothes? These aren't clothes that girls wear.''

She folded her arms. ''What, are you implying that girls can't wear jeans and a shirt?'' she said hotly. He just rolled his eyes at her and leant back, against the wall of the room. His stance was relaxed and casual, yet at the same time she still found him extremely seductive. It was aggravating, how good-looking he was.

''No, but I know the difference between female and male clothing. Women's shirts have their buttons on the left side, while men have their buttons on the right,'' he informed her drolly, making her blink in surprise. She had never noticed the difference before. ''Do you have a boyfriend or something?'' he asked, his voice turning icy cold. She flinched - his eyes...they had frozen over, the cerulean blue becoming glacial. It was...rather intimidating.

''My...my brother comes over to visit me sometimes,'' she backed away from him slowly, away from those stormy eyes. ''He tends to leave his clothes here when he goes back home. I'm usually the only one living here,'' she ended hesitantly. ''So...um, you'll be staying in here, for the time being. There are more clothes in the wardrobe, and spare toothbrushes in the cupboard under the sink, in the bathroom past the door over there. And shampoo and stuff.''

The blue of his eyes suddenly lightened, returning to cerulean, and he smiled at her. The abrupt change in attitude rather unnerved her. ''I'm perfectly fine with any arrangements you make for me. I serve you, after all, and not the other way round,'' the smile turned sly. ''It's just that...well, do you mind if I may have one more pillow?'' He gestured to the bed, where there were two white pillows at the headboard. ''It's been a while since I've been comfortable...''

Oh, yes. He had been trapped in a book before. She kept forgetting that. It couldn't possibly have been very comfortable, to be stuck in a book. Miku couldn't help feeling a wave of sympathy for the blond boy. ''Fine. I have four pillows, anyway. I'll get you one, so that we can be equal. Okay? Stay here, I'll be right back,'' she smiled at him, albeit a little reluctantly, before she brushed past him out of the room.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Len dropped the smile, his face becoming expressionless once more. His eyes searched the room for anything suspicious, but it seemed to be perfectly fine. Sighing, he walked to the bed and sat down, tilting his head up to stare at the ceiling. Extra pillows? He wasn't a wimp - he didn't need such comforts. He was long used to discomfort. Sleeping on hard wooden floors and in metal cages tended to help with that.

He just asked her for an extra pillow so that he could get her out of the room and let him think by himself, for a while. And also for another reason...a reason that he found that he was strangely reluctant to admit to. He wanted her pillow, for he wanted more of her scent.

Len hadn't been released in a century. That was true. But honestly, he didn't mind being trapped. It was almost better than being let out to serve all his mistresses. They all just wanted him for sex, for pleasure - things he had once revelled in, and now activities that he despised. He had been cursed into the book two thousand years ago. It had also been two thousand years since he had truly felt lust for someone. Felt desire.

He had thought that he had grown jaded and numb towards sex. It had been something he had once taken great pleasure in, but now it was nothing more than a bothersome chore. He didn't even allow himself pleasure from that act anymore. Why should he, when he was nothing more than a slave, meant to satisfy the needs of other people? There was no point in satisfying himself. He was only a mere slave.

But then...when he had seen this girl, his new mistress...he had felt different. She was a girl clearly barely into womanhood - he could see the spark of innocence in her eyes. She didn't know what was lust, what the rush of heady desire felt like. She had never experienced such a thing before, especially given the way she refused to look at him. Many of his mistresses just stared unabashedly at his naked body.

She hadn't seemed to lust after him, or to hunger for his touch. But _he _had, for _hers_. The moment he had been let out of the book, he had smelled her sweet scent. Like strawberries, with a little underlying hint of vanilla. Long teal hair, silken and smooth. Pale skin, creamy and unblemished. Her soft, full and pouty lips, the perfection of her delicate features...but her eyes. Most of all, it was her vivid eyes.

Like the emerald of a lush summer forest, he had felt himself getting lost in the innocence of her green eyes. Quickly, he had noticed that she bit her lip when she was thinking, and that had made him burn. The look in her expressive eyes, coupled by that lip biting...it was innocent, but at the same time the gesture was incredibly seductive. Inviting. He had been struck by the urge to pull her over to him and claim her, right there and then. Lust and temptation...

He hadn't lusted, not in an entire millennia. Yet this one slender, petite tealette invoked a burning desire in him, a lust that he had to fight hard to control. His teeth bared as he growled - why? Why this girl? He didn't _want _to feel any lust for her. What was the point of lusting after someone when he would just be sucked back into the book after a month, anyway? It was infuriating, and a complete waste of time.

But the jealousy. Just as he hadn't been able to control his desire, he hadn't been able to clamp down on his jealousy either. When he had realised that there were a man's clothes in this room, he had quickly assumed that a boy lived with her. That she had a boyfriend. And the thought had...well, the thought of someone else possessing her had really pissed him off. He had calmed down only after she had explained that the clothes belonged to her brother.

Miku...something. He hadn't really caught her last name, nor had he thought it particularly important since he had been too busy trying to restrain himself from taking her. Feeling her soft body against his own...it had been torture. It had also reminded him of how long it had been since he had last had the comforting warmth of a woman's body. Unfamiliar carnal hunger had snarled inside him, demanding that he claim her as his. At once. Now.

That same feral sense was still screaming at him to do something, _anything, _to mark the girl as his own. He gritted his teeth, suppressing the feeling of lust - clearly, he had gone through far too long a dry spell. He was tired of sex, but it didn't mean that he would abstain from it. He was a male, after all, and he was an extremely virile one. But this was just insane. He had never lusted so badly before, not ever.

Just now, seeing her beneath him, her arms trapped over her head, leaving her helpless and vulnerable...he hissed at the thought, shaking his head sharply. It was an arousing image, especially with the way her vivid emerald eyes had been staring up into his own. His fingers clenched into fists as he closed his eyes, trying his best to push the tempting image out of his mind. Though he craved so badly for more.

He could already think of a million things that he could do with her petite frame...but no, he couldn't carry out any of his fantasies. Because she had told him that he could not touch her, and since his job was to please his mistress, he had no choice but to obey the rule she had set down. Even if he absolutely loathed the idea of having no contact with her. Such soft skin was just begging to be stroked, to be caressed -

Why did he lust after her so damn much? A frustrated snarl sounded from him as he ran his fingers irritably through his blond hair. As if he hadn't already had enough sex before to last a man several hundred lifetimes. He was sick of sex, wasn't he? Sick and tired of pleasure. So why did this little girl, barely into womanhood, evoke such want in him? Suddenly, he lusted in a way he never had before.

What was so special about her? What was it that attracted him so much? The moment he had scented her, he had yearned for her, for her kisses and her touch - he had looked into her green eyes, and had felt nothing other than a nearly irrepressible urge to brand her as his. To brand her with his touch, with his scent, with his seed. So that the whole world would know that this girl belonged to him, Len Kagamine.

There was a faint knock, and he quickly rearranged his features into something closer to neutrality. Miku came in, clutching on to a pillow, looking both shy and wary. She saw him sitting on the bed, blushed furiously, tossed the pillow she was carrying onto the bed, then quickly hurried out of the room. Len smirked in amusement as the door was hastily slammed behind her. She seemed extremely flustered.

But then, the smirk was dropped as he reached out to the pillow, hugging it towards him. Her scent saturated the pillow, and now it filled his senses, intoxicating him. He moaned slightly as he inhaled the scent of vanilla and strawberries, clutching the pillow even tighter. It was an unconscious act, as he buried his face into the soft pillow. It smelled just like the girl.

And Miku smelled so damn good. Frowning, he scowled down at the pillow, as though it had just done him a great wrong. Here he was, someone who prided himself on his ability to tempt and seduce, clinging on to a pillow. Resolutely, he closed his eyes, shaking his head. No, he wasn't going to give in to animal lust - he had clearly just gone for far too long without sex. He only wanted sex. Not the girl herself.

Since the girl didn't want to touch him, nor did she wish for vice-versa, he would find a willing woman - no doubt, he wouldn't have any problems with that. Then, he would spend the rest of his time here, quietly waiting until one month was up, and then he would be sent back to his book once more. Simple enough, he was sure. It made absolutely no sense why he would suddenly crave this new mistress.

Not when he had never wanted any of the other, numerous mistresses he had in the past. There wasn't anything particularly special about her, right? So it didn't make any sense why he would want her so much. Perhaps the reason why he was so awestruck by her beauty was simply because he hadn't seen a woman in a century - after all, he had had no lack of beautiful mistresses, in the past.

Tomorrow, after he got over the feeling of having just been let out, he was sure the lust he felt for this new mistress would subside. Past mistresses had been even more beautiful than his new one, and he had never once been impressed by their beauty. He was jaded to beauty. Then again, this was the first time he had been locked away, without being released, for an entire century. It was a new record.

He sighed. Tomorrow would be different, he was sure. Tomorrow, the feeling of freedom would die off, and he would return to his usual jaded self. Still, he couldn't help burying his face in the pillow. As the scent of Miku hit him, he moaned - one thing he couldn't deny was just how damn good his new mistress smelled.


	5. Chapter 5

''This is a mobile phone,'' Miku repeated, waving the phone under Len's nose. Len stared at said phone, a faintly bemused look in his cerulean eyes. It was a look which said that he had completely no idea what she was talking about. Miku sighed, feeling slightly defeated.

''So, this mobile phone is something I can use to...contact you with?'' he took the phone from her grasp gingerly, like he was worried that the phone might blow up at any moment. She had to stifle a giggle at the wary look in his eyes - he was over a century old, and yet he was frightened of this small little harmless thing. She knew he didn't know much about modern technology, but it was still funny.

''Yes,'' she took the phone back, and he let go of it gladly. She pressed the keys on the phone, showing him how to send a text message and how to make calls. She had already stored her own number inside the contacts list, so she showed him how to call her using speed dial. This phone was a spare one she had found somewhere in her room, and it had keys instead of being a touch screen phone.

She thought that it would be easier for Len to handle something with keys to press, given that it had been a hundred years since he had last seen civilisation, after all. He nodded as she demonstrated the phone's various functions, and she wondered exactly how much of what she was telling him was being absorbed and understood. It wouldn't surprise her if he was just nodding along to satisfy her.

He reached out for the phone again, and as he did his fingers brushed lightly against the back of her hand. She shivered, flinching away from his touch, and he seemed to pause, his vivid blue eyes drilling a hole right into her. Again, she felt that strange sense...like he was stripping her bare with merely his intent gaze. Slowly, his lips tilted up into a smirk, then without any ceremony he took the phone.

''No touching?'' he purred, a playful glint entering his eyes. She drew away from him, averting her face so that he wouldn't be able to see the blush that had crept over her cheeks, then folded her arms and stared down at the floor. No, she was not going to react at all to the seductive look in his eyes - he reminded her of a self-satisfied cat. The look in his eyes said that he knew exactly what he wanted.

And he wasn't going to stop at anything until he got what he desired. ''No touching,'' she agreed, one of her hands reaching down to fiddle with the hem of her school skirt. She still had school today, though she wasn't really looking forward to it. There was no telling what Len might possibly do, if he were cooped up in her apartment the whole day while she was away - but she couldn't bring him to school with her.

Long fingers tilted her chin up, and she blinked, unable to react as her gaze met his. She couldn't help being entranced by those vivid blue eyes...eyes that she had seen numerous times in her dreams last night. For some reason she couldn't get his blue eyes out of her head, and even in her dreams they had trapped her. Now, his gaze travelled across her face, making her breath catch as he studied her carefully.

''No touching,'' she protested feebly, not really wanting to jerk his fingers away. He tilted his head, then shrugged elegantly, a mischievous look entering his cerulean eyes.

''Some rules were meant to be broken,'' he murmured, his voice silken as his fingers moved to lightly caress her cheek. His other hand reached up, his fingers sliding down her long curtain of thick teal hair. It was still untied, and he brought a lock up to his lips, inhaling deeply. ''From the very first moment I saw you, I wanted to know what your hair would smell like...you smell like vanilla,'' he smiled.

She jerked away from him, her heart thudding rapidly in her chest. She had no idea why she reacted so strongly to this boy, and why she just simply couldn't seem to resist him - his allure kept beckoning to her, pulling her closer even as she tried her hardest to break away from his magnetic appeal. Even when she succeeded in pulling away from him, he followed right after her...the exact way he was doing right now.

Len slid closer to her, backing her against the wall as she tried to avoid him. There was a predatory look in his cerulean eyes, and she felt her heart beat even faster than it already did as he neared her, tilting his head to one side. He appraised her. ''You know, it's more exciting when you keep running away?'' he murmured, voice husky. ''When you keep trying to push someone away...they come back for more.''

''Stop,'' she gasped out. ''Stop right now.'' If he got any closer to her, she thought that she would just burn up from all the intense emotions she was feeling. The closer he came to her, the faster her heart beat, and the more she couldn't resist the urge to reach out and touch him. He was just so unbearably handsome, and as he had said before...he belonged to her, for one entire month.

But no, she didn't want to risk doing anything stupid and end up regretting it all when he had to go back into his book at the end of that one month. Besides, she was merely attracted to him physically, and she didn't want to do...anything with him, just because of that physical attraction. She wasn't desperate for a boyfriend or anything like that, and she wouldn't change her mindset about relationships now.

Not even if the boy before her was so handsome he seemed...unnatural. He was unnaturally beautiful, and again she wondered idly why he had been cursed into a book. She didn't ask him, nor did she really want to - the darkness in his eyes when he had spoken of his curse last night had unnerved her a little. She could tell that the curse wasn't really a topic that he enjoyed talking about.

To her surprise, he obeyed her, lingering some distance away even though his eyes narrowed at her. ''Your every wish is my command,'' was what he said, his sensuous voice dripping with displeasure. ''If you tell me to stop, then I shall obey you. But keep in mind what I just said - some rules were meant to be broken,'' he smiled seductively at her. ''And pleasure slaves never really can obey the 'no touching' rule.''

With that, he turned away from her and stalked off, the phone having been shoved into the pocket of his jeans. She watched him as he walked away, his every single movement filled with a sensuous grace as unnatural as his godly looks. She had to wonder whether he had been trained to be so graceful - if he was a slave whose only purpose here was to bring sheer pleasure, had he been trained to do things such that they were pleasing to the eyes?

Pleasure slaves never really could obey the no touching rule...what did that mean? She swallowed, not really wanting to know the answer to that question. Absent-mindedly, her hand drifted up to her cheek, to the place where he had caressed her skin just mere moments ago. Her heart felt like it was going to palpitate out of her chest - her other hand pressed against her skin, feeling that organ racing.

Last night, after she had shown him to the room that he was supposed to be sleeping in and had brought him an extra pillow, she had went back to her own room to try and go to sleep, dazed by everything which had just happened. She had drifted into dreams, trying to convince herself that everything she had just experienced was nothing but a mere hallucination. Something she had thought up of due to sheer exhaustion.

Len's cerulean gaze, filled with all that wicked temptation, had haunted her dreams, every single one of them. She had dreamt of him touching her, his fingers sliding slowly down her arms, his cool breath against the back of her neck, and in her dreams she had actually enjoyed that sensation. The first thing she had done when she had woken up was to slap herself, to shake herself out of her fantasies.

By the time she had woken up this morning, she had managed to somewhat convince herself that she had just imagined everything which had occurred last night, and that she did not now own an insanely handsome pleasure...or sex slave. Satisfied, she had walked out of her room dressed in nothing but an oversized cotton shirt, and had to hold back a shriek at the sight of Len sitting calmly on her living room couch.

He hadn't been doing anything. He had been just...there. Sitting on her couch, staring blankly at the ceiling. He was still dressed in the same clothes as what she had given him last night - a simple shirt and jeans. She wondered whether he had went to sleep in those jeans - after all, denim jeans weren't exactly the most comfortable clothing that one could go to sleep in. Unless Len was like Mikuo and was somehow used to sleeping in discomfort.

He had looked down curiously at the sound of her walking into the living room, and she swore that as he stared at her then, his blue eyes had darkened again, in that same emotion she was unable to identify. It had been the same kind of darkness as the kind his eyes had held when he had straddled her waist last night. But one thing she knew was that she did not like the hungry look that had crossed his features then.

Hungry...like he was a wolf, and she was a rabbit. And he was going to eat her all up. That intense, predatory kind of look was not one she was used to getting - in fact, no one else had ever looked at her that way before. As though she was some kind of delicious sweet, prettily packaged and wrapped, and he was a starving man who wanted nothing more than to rip her wrappings apart and devour her.

At that look, she had quickly ducked back into her room, not wanting to stay around and see what he might possibly try and do to her. Her heart had fallen as she realised that what had happened last night was not just a dream, and that she now had an unexpected addition to her little household of one. Even if Len was only a temporary addition, she still had to think up of new arrangements and such for him.

She did not appreciate the trouble that this unexpected guest would bring. She was not going to treat him as a slave - she wanted no such thing, menial or otherwise. Since she had released him into this world, she would take responsibility by allowing him to stay in her apartment, but she would not let him do anything other than that. She...didn't want any of the pleasure that he apparently offered.

She couldn't deny that it was a rather tempting offer, spoken through the lips of someone as attractive as Len was. But no, she didn't want to be pleased, not...that way. She wasn't ready for this sort of thing, no matter how handsome Len was. She wanted a steady, stable relationship, not a whirlwind romance with a sex slave who would only be around for one month. What was the point of such pleasure, then?

Unwilling to face the handsome boy in her living room, she had slowly changed into her school uniform, though that was something which she normally did only after breakfast. Then she had realised that she didn't want to risk Len being alone in her apartment the whole day without any way to reach her, so she had lingered on in her room a little longer, looking for the spare phone she had in her drawers somewhere.

She hadn't been able to afford to spend too long dawdling in her room. Despite all the drama and seemingly impossible occurrences which had just taken place in her life, she was still no more than a normal schoolgirl, and she still had to get ready for school. No matter how much she wished she could stay in her room, she couldn't do that and risk being late.

After that, she had reluctantly left her room, and then she had taught him how to use the phone. And then all the temptation he had presented had nearly overwhelmed her, and she had badly wanted to just give in to him. To let him continue to touch her in the way he had in her dreams. She drew in a shuddering breath as she thought about how...difficult it was, to resist the wanting look in his gaze.

She groaned, leaning her head back against the wall. She just knew that the next month was going to be an extremely difficult one.


	6. Chapter 6

Miku couldn't stop worrying about Len. She gnawed on her bottom lip, trying hard to pay attention to their teacher as he lectured, but the blond boy continued running around in her mind, completely taking up her concentration.

What was he doing now? Was he okay? She wished that she had somehow managed to install surveillance cameras in her home, so that she could check up on her house, as and when she wanted - she was absolutely terrified about leaving Len Kagamine alone. In her house. With no one to teach him about modern appliances and technology. She groaned.

It didn't help that she hadn't been able to talk to him one final time, before she had left the house for school this morning - after the stand-off they had had, earlier, Len had evidently went off to sulk about not being allowed to touch her. She had decided that she didn't want to order him around like a slave, and she hadn't been able to persuade him to open his room door. So she had left without talking to him.

''What's wrong?'' Next to her, Luka shot her a worried look. Miku just gave her a morose smile, in return, then shook her head. She didn't want to tell anyone about her little problem. It wasn't like anyone would believe that Len had stepped out of a book, or that he was more than a century old, especially not when he seemed no older than she herself was.

If she told anyone the truth, they would probably think that she had gone insane. Or something of the like. Maybe they would try and send her to some mental institution - then, without her supervision, she wouldn't be surprised if Len managed to blow up her house or anything of that sort. She held back another groan - why was her life just so difficult?

She could already imagine the scene, when she rushed home from school. Probably, the kitchen would be on fire or something. Or perhaps Len would have destroyed her television. Or her washing machine. Or...what if he had left the house, got lost and ended up wandering the streets? All by himself? Without a phone? At the thought, she froze - oh no. Maybe she should have brought him to school with her, today.

''Earth to Miku,'' she heard Luka's voice pierce through her thoughts, and startled, she turned around to look at her. The pinkette stopped waving her hand in front of Miku's face. ''Class is over, and it's time for lunch,'' Luka studied her closely. ''What's wrong, Miku? You've been really distracted the whole day, today,'' Luka frowned. ''Meiko, Rin and Gumi all noticed that too. What's up? Did you finally find a boyfriend?''

''Far from it,'' Miku sighed and rolled her eyes. ''There's just some stuff going on, back home,'' she wondered how much she ought to tell her friend. Seeing Luka's blue eyes, filled with concern for her, made her decide to reveal at least part of her problems. ''It's Mikuo,'' she muttered, twirling a lock of her long teal hair around her finger. ''He's in a...difficult situation, and he kind of pulled me down with him.''

''Why am I not surprised?'' Luka rolled her eyes. The pinkette had met Miku's brother once before, and she clearly still had not forgotten about Mikuo's womanising ways. The first thing that Mikuo had said to Luka, upon meeting her, was that she was absolutely gorgeous, he loved her, and that she would be welcome in his bed at any time. Even after Miku had told him that Luka was currently happily attached.

After that whole fiasco, Mikuo had told her that he wasn't too impressed by her best friend's 'extremely snobby attitude' and that he didn't understand how someone, attached or not, could possibly turn down a chance to get into his pants. And he had said that with a straight face. Miku's reaction had been to stare at him, shocked, for one whole minute, before she had reached out and punched him in the shoulder.

''_Anyway,_'' Miku barrelled on. She loved Luka, and she loved Mikuo - which made it difficult for her, since the two of them weren't too fond of each other, and she was usually stuck in the middle of them - ''he got drunk, and he ended up making a stupid bet. That I would get a boyfriend within six months. Or else, an embarrassing video of him is going to be uploaded on the internet. That's about it.''

Luka just sighed. ''Why am I not surprised?'' she repeated bluntly. ''Usually, I would launch into a huge, important speech about how it's his own fault, he shouldn't have dragged you into it, he ought to figure a way out himself, and that even if the video is uploaded, it's not like it's the first time he's been publicly embarrassed anyway. But for once, I agree with all this. You really should go and get yourself a boyfriend, Miku.''

Miku spluttered as she drummed her fingers against her tabletop. ''Luka! You're supposed to be on my side, not on his!'' she protested. ''I thought you didn't even like Mikuo, all that much,'' she pouted. Luka was not swayed - in fact, the pink haired girl seemed to become more determined than ever, to try and make Miku see things from her point of view.

''Look, you've been single for as long as I've known you. You came here three years ago, and you still don't have a boyfriend yet. And it's not like people don't ask you out - they do. You just turn them all down. Seriously, you can't keep doing that. We're eighteen, Miku. We're not considered too young, anymore. And at this rate, when you're older, you won't know what the hell you're supposed to do on a date.''

Miku flushed. ''I know what to do on a date,'' she retorted, a little defensively. ''I've been on dates before. In the past...'' her voice trailed off, and she hesitated for a while. ''Anyway, I'm just not interested in relationships, Luka,'' she lifted her gaze to meet Luka's blue one. ''Not now. I'd rather focus on my studies, for now. Having a boyfriend would take up time that I could use to do other things. Like studying. Working.''

Luka just blinked at her. ''Miku, studying and working cannot be the only things that you do, all day,'' she chided, sounding reproachful. ''That's hardly what one can call an exciting life. Don't you ever get bored? Gakupo always gets me the sweetest gifts, and I look forward to our dates because I know they'll always be fun,'' she sighed. ''Don't you ever long for that?''

''Honestly? No,'' Miku was telling the truth. She didn't want to be distracted by boys, not now. And especially not with her kind of past...her history with boys...she shuddered. No, she didn't want to think about that now. ''I know you're really happy with Gakupo and everything, Luka. But I don't think I'll ever be able to find someone...who can make me that happy,'' she said softly, looking down at her table.

The bad experience that she had had, in the past, with boyfriends...the reason why she had went overseas to study - so that she could flee from it all, from the memories of the past which haunted her. Over here, no one other than Luka knew about her past - not even the other three girls knew. Only Luka, because Luka was her best friend. Only she knew why Miku was so reluctant to go out with anyone.

''Oh, Miku. Don't ever think like that!'' Luka laid her slim fingers on Miku's shoulder, patting her reassuringly. ''You'll find someone, one day. Someone who will make you eat all the words you said, just now. Whoever that someone is will make you happy, enough that you...get over that bad experience, in the past,'' Luka frowned briefly. ''And that person you find will be one very, very lucky boy,'' she grinned. ''Or girl.''

''Luka!'' Miku giggled. ''Unfortunately, I'm not lesbian. Nor do I ever intend to become one,'' she sighed. ''I don't think I can ever get over that...experience, you know?'' she said hesitantly. ''It's too raw. It's been years, but it still hurts...and I can't forget it. I guess it's one reason I don't want a boyfriend, not now,'' she mumbled. Understanding flitted across Luka's face, and she patted Miku's shoulder again.

''Then let's not think about that. Come on, let's think happy thoughts!'' Luka tried to sound upbeat, which was rather different from her usual calm personality. ''I'm hungry, shall we go for lunch?'' she chirped. ''Rin, Gumi and Meiko are all waiting. I know Gakupo's waiting for me...along with Rei, Piko and Kaito. We don't want to keep all of them waiting now, do we?'' Luka waited for Miku to get off her seat.

Miku sighed and did just that. ''You know, if you think mentioning that everyone, except for me, has a boyfriend, would make me more eager to go out with some guy...well, it's not working,'' she said bluntly. Luka just shrugged.

''It was worth a shot. Hey, where do you want to hang out after lunch? Rin was talking about some new cafe which just opened down the street - apparently, it has orange cake, and you know what the girl is like when it comes to oranges -'' Luka's words were cut off when Miku reached into her skirt pocket, drawing out her vibrating phone. She frowned at it.

Someone was calling her. It wasn't a number that she recognised, and she wondered who it was. She had set her phone on silent mode, since she was currently in school, and it seemed that whoever was calling her now had already tried to do so before, several times. ''Sorry, I need to take this,'' she smiled apologetically at Luka, before she accepted the call, pressing the phone against her ear. ''Hello, who is this?''

''Hello, is this Miss Miku Hatsune?'' an unfamiliar voice sounded in her ear. Miku frowned at the strange question - obviously it was her. If not, then who else did they think that they were calling? Regardless, she answered the question, her gaze drifting over to the blank wall.

''Yes, it is,'' she verified cautiously, wondering who this person was. The voice wasn't one that she recognised. Luka was giving her an odd stare, but Miku ignored her, focusing on the call instead. ''And may I know who is this...?''

''This is the police,'' the unknown caller answered, and Miku felt her eyes widen. Why were the police calling her...? Her question was answered in the next second. ''Your neighbour called us to report that she had seen someone trying to break into your apartment. We have managed to detain the person outside your door, and he claims to be temporarily staying in your house. We need you to verify this claim.''

''What's the colour of his hair and eyes?'' Miku asked straight away, dreading the answer. Somehow, in her gut, she already knew what the answer would be - and she didn't like it one single bit. Why was she not surprised that he had managed to get himself into trouble?

''The detainee is blond, and has blue eyes,'' the police officer told her. ''He claims that his name is Len Kagamine. Do you recognise this person, Miss Hatsune?'' the man sounded slightly hesitant, as though he didn't really believe that this detainee could possibly be her tenant.

Maybe he just thought that because, like everyone else, the police officer didn't think that her tiny little apartment was big enough to house more than one person. Why did everyone look down on the size of her house? She thought that it was actually rather big, for one person - it seemed perfectly plausible that two people could stay inside, at the same time. Especially if the other person stayed only a short while.

''Yes, I recognise him,'' Miku sighed. ''I'll go there now, to pick him up. Sorry for the trouble, officer sir,'' she said apologetically, knowing by Len's personality that he was probably giving the people at the police station a hard time. She would have to rush there quickly, and take the blond boy off the poor police's hands. Maybe she ought to tell Len to remain in the apartment in the future, as well. To avoid future mishaps.

''Not to hurry you, Miss Hatsune,'' the man started, ''but we would appreciate it if you came as quickly as possible. He is being very...uncooperative, to say the least, and quite frankly none of us will be sorry to see the last of him.'' The officer seemed to sigh. ''Perhaps in the future, you ought to tell your tenant to bring out his keys, to avoid any more of such... misunderstandings?'' he ended delicately.

''I understand, sir,'' Miku sighed as well. For the second time. ''I'll be sure to tell him that, in the future. Don't worry about that. I'm really sorry for the trouble he caused, sir,'' she bit her lip. ''And I'll make sure that such things won't occur, ever again. I'll go to the police station to pick him up now. Goodbye,'' she hung up. Then she sighed yet again. She was sighing a lot, today.

''Sorry, I can't go out with you guys later,'' she turned to face Luka. ''I need to go to the police station to...do something. Nothing important. Have fun with the others...you all can treat it as a quadruple date or something, since I won't be around,'' Miku wrinkled her nose at the thought. Their group consisted of four pairs...along with one single girl. Who happened to be her.

Luka was staring at her, interest glinting in her aqua blue gaze. ''It's okay, I'll tell the others. Anyway...what happened just now? With that conversation? What's up with the police? And who's the 'him' that you keep mentioning, hm?'' Luka's smile turned sly. ''Do you have some kind of secret boyfriend, hidden away in your apartment?'' Luka nudged her playfully. ''That's why you don't want a boyfriend, isn't it?''

Miku just shook her head, choosing to remain silent. She didn't want to reveal anything...even though Luka had no idea how right she was.


	7. Chapter 7

Miku tried very hard not to think about the fact that she was heading towards the police station. For some reason, the very thought made her feel as though she was some kind of criminal...even though she had done nothing wrong! Or maybe she had, in a way.

After all, if she had just brought Len along with her to school today, she wouldn't be having all these problems now. Admittedly, her friends would probably ask her who was that 'hot blond guy', and it was likely that she would encounter several...other problems, given that Len wasn't actually a student in their school. But all that still had to be better than ending up in the police station. This was...embarrassing.

And now, Luka wouldn't stop teasing her about having a boy hidden away in her apartment. Luka thought that it was all in the name of good fun, but she had no idea how right she actually was. Len Kagamine was an irritant, and she could not wait to get him out of her life. The only thing he could do was bring her trouble. Honestly, she was sick of having to put up with him...and this was only the second day.

So here she was, making her reluctant way to the police station so she could take the blond pest off the poor police's hands. When she could have been out with her friends, eating and generally having a great time. Len was disrupting her life, and she did not enjoy that...if only she hadn't taken that book! The book was the cause of everything! Without the book, Len wouldn't be in her life, and she wouldn't be -

She stopped mid rant, her mind drawing a blank as she stared up at the imposing building. If the police station had a face, it would be frowning at her, saying _''Miss Hatsune, you have done a very, very bad thing. We're going to lock you up in a cell for the rest of your life...with that very annoying Len Kagamine boy who you were apparently supposed to be responsible for. Have a good day, Miss Hatsune. Goodbye.''_

Now she was being paranoid. She ran a clammy hand nervously down one side of her face - she had never, ever been called to the police station before, not for anything...at least, not for anything that she could recall. After a whole life of doing her best to keep out of trouble, she couldn't believe that she was now here. Outside an actual police station. Preparing to push the glass door open and to step inside...

She swallowed. She could do this. _After all, I'm not the one in trouble. I'm just here to pick Len up. To take away the moron who has completely disrupted the peaceful flow of my daily life. _This was then swiftly followed by another thought - _I hate boys. I really, really hate boys. Why can't I just leave Len here, so that he can't trouble me ever again?_

But no, she wouldn't do that. Mainly because she wasn't that irresponsible. She was the fool who had unleashed the blond boy upon the innocent world - the very least she could do was lock him up somewhere, for the rest of the month, and just wait for him to return to his nice little book. Heaving a sigh, she pushed the glass door open, looking around to see what the interior of a police station was like. She was surprised.

Honestly, she had had no idea what to expect. A torture chamber, maybe. Some people in blue munching on jelly doughnuts. Or a whole wall covered in posters of wanted criminals, at the very least. But, to her surprise, none of that could be seen in the whole place - in fact, the room that she had stepped into...it was rather like a reception area. Just like the reception area of any other office building, in fact.

A pleasant looking woman glanced up from behind a tall counter, on which was emblazoned with the logo of the police force. ''Hello, how may I help you?'' she asked politely, and Miku blinked. This all felt so surreal. Was she really in a police station, or was she in some sort of corporate building? Honestly, she couldn't tell the difference. People scurried around the lobby, some in police uniforms, others not.

''Um...'' Miku stuttered. ''My name is Miku Hatsune. I was asked to come to the police station, so that I could pick up someone? Len Kagamine?'' Inwardly, she sighed. She sounded like such an idiot. The woman frowned briefly, before she smiled and nodded at her - but Miku didn't miss the frown, and it made her wonder whether she had done something wrong. Maybe they really were going to put her in jail?

''Please wait for a moment, Miss Hatsune,'' the woman turned in her seat, reaching out for a telephone. She held the mouthpiece up, and Miku listened intently to what the woman was saying, wondering whether there was some sort of code being transferred...a code which would mean, _The Hatsune girl is here. Come here with two very burly men and a set of sturdy handcuffs, she looks dangerous._

That was it. She had to stop being so paranoid. ''Hello, Officer Leon?'' the woman spoke into the mouthpiece. ''Miss Hatsune is here...regarding the blond you arrested this morning? Yes...okay, I understand. I'll tell her that,'' the woman put the phone down, and Miku swallowed, trepidation filling her - what was going on? Was she going to be taken away for interrogation? Did they find out that Len was a century old?

''What's going on?'' she could hear the faint quiver of fear in her voice, and subtly she straightened, trying to push her nervousness away. She was not going to be scared when she had done absolutely nothing wrong. The nice receptionist woman gave her a warm smile, like she could sense her nervousness. Miku felt herself beginning to relax in response - at least this woman seemed nice enough, to her.

''Officer Leon is a little...busy right now. He tells you to go and find him at his department. Walk down to the lift lobby, go to the third floor and turn left. His office is the door at the very end of the corridor. There's apparently a little...complication, involving the custody of Len Kagamine,'' the woman finished saying, her cheery beam widening even further. Miku was beginning to feel unnerved by that grin.

''Okay,'' Miku said meekly, walking past the counter to the lift lobby. She somehow felt as though all eyes were upon her, just judging her - clearly convinced that she must have done some terrible thing, to end up in the police station. Or maybe she was just being paranoid about the whole situation again. Either way, as she made her way up to the third floor, she just felt as though everyone was watching her.

It turned out that she didn't even have to look for the office she had been sent to - as she stepped out of the elevator, she was greeted by a tall blond man, with bright green eyes. He looked distinctly British, and he would have been a handsome man were it not for the fact that he looked rather frazzled. British...ah, that explained the accent she had heard over the phone, earlier. ''Officer Leon?'' she asked.

The blond man cast her a distracted glance. ''Oh, Miss Hatsune,'' he said, in that same distracted way. ''I'm so glad to see you. That...boy, Len Kagamine, who is apparently your tenant? We need you to visually verify his identity first - and I would greatly appreciate it if you did so as quickly as possible. Here, follow me,'' with that, the blond man whipped around and strode off, her hurrying to keep up with his pace.

''What happened? What complications involve Len? The receptionist downstairs said that there were problems regarding him?'' Miku asked breathlessly, as she hurried after Officer Leon. The man didn't turn around to meet her gaze, though when he next spoke, she could hear the distinct wariness, and perhaps even outright dislike, which layered his voice. Clearly, Len had offended the man in one way or another.

''To tell the truth, there aren't any genuine complications,'' the man raked his fingers through his blond hair, obviously agitated. ''It's more of...well, you'll see what I mean when we get there,'' his brisk pace quickened further, and Miku broke into a semi jog to keep up. No genuine complications? Then what problems were Len posing? _Well, at least I don't think that I'm going to be arrested anymore._

The man finally reached a door, which he seemed to hesitate at for a brief moment, before he pushed it open. Miku glanced around - it appeared to be a holding room of sorts. There was a large stretch of glass covering one wall, and the rest of the room was filled with armchairs and coffee tables. The holding room also seemed to be surprisingly packed with women, and a little empty of any men.

She wondered why. The women were all gathered at the glass wall, laughing and giggling to themselves. Officer Leon went over to the women, shooing them away, and the women left grudgingly, some of them shooting the blond man outright glares. Officer Leon then turned around, beckoning to Miku to come closer. Reluctantly, she approached the man, knowing what would be beyond the glass.

Sure enough, there he was. The very bane of her existence met her eyes - Len Kagamine was looking bored as he paced the room inside, on the other side of the glass wall. Miku blinked as she stared at him - she was struck anew by his unnatural beauty, by how extraordinarily handsome he was. Truly, such beauty was impossible...again, she had to wonder what sort of person he was. Why had he been cursed?

''Can he see us?'' Miku asked. Officer Leon shook his head, and Miku's gaze flicked back to Len. Len seemed unusually restless as he paced the room, like he couldn't wait to leave his prison - and suddenly, she thought she knew why._ He's been locked away inside a book for a century already, at the very least - he probably hates the feeling of being trapped and confined. Especially when he can't see past the glass._

''Yes, he's my tenant,'' Miku nodded at the officer, who let out a sigh of what sounded suspiciously like relief. ''Do you need any verification of that, or...?'' she turned back to stare at the trapped blond. He looked unhappy, she noted - it was the first time she had seen him without a smirk or a look of confusion on his face. Even when he was looking worried and upset...he was still impossibly handsome.

''Normally, we would ask for verification of his identity and such, but today I'm so relieved you can take him off our hands, I won't ask for it,'' came the swift reply. ''He's a menace. Refused to come along with us - instead, he knocked two of my arresting officers out, then almost managed to get away. And he kicked up a hell of a fuss when we tried to lock him inside. He's impossible to deal with, this Len Kagamine.''

''He doesn't like being trapped,'' somehow, Miku wasn't surprised to hear about the tussle that Len had gotten into. She was surprised to see that Len bore no evidence of a fight, however - he wasn't nursing any injuries whatsoever. His hair wasn't even messy. ''I think he's a little claustrophobic. So...I just take him home now, right?'' What was she supposed to do? She had never gotten into this kind of situation before.

''Yes, you do,'' the blond officer affirmed. ''And I hope that I'll never have to see him again,'' came the low mutter, but Miku heard it, and she hid a small smile behind the pretence of a cough. She could emphasise with how the man felt - sometimes, Len gave her that feeling too. Usually right after he had tried to seduce her, or anything like that. She wasn't very sure about how long she could fend off his advances for.

Officer Leon then turned around and walked away, walking past an automatic sliding glass door. Miku didn't follow, since he hadn't told her to do so - instead, she just stood there and waited, staring past the glass wall to observe Len. He had finally sat down in one of the chairs inside the room, but he continued shifting around in his seat, clearly distressed. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him then.

As she watched, a door opened in the other room, and Len immediately shot to his feet, conflicting emotions showing on his face - there was anger there. Some relief. A little confusion. She had never seen him looking so unsure of himself before, even when she had been trying to teach him how to use a mobile phone. It was actually...rather adorable. Miku shook her head, ridding herself of that insane thought.

Len said something inside the room, but she couldn't hear what it was. However, Officer Leon's reply made his wary stance relax a little, and a slow smile curved Len's lips. It was a genuine smile, not a smirk or grin, and it made him look even more handsome than he already was. Len carelessly raked a hand through his bright blond hair, before he turned around to give the glass wall a piercing look. She froze.

It was almost as though Len could see past the glass, right into her eyes...even though she knew that there was no way he could possibly see her. He stared at her for a while, before he looked away, walking out of the holding room with his hands shoved into his pockets. Miku let out a breath that she hadn't known she was holding, watching him leave the room - his every movement was so incredibly graceful.

The door in the other room was closed as Len left, and Miku waited, knowing that he was sure to come out to where she was. True enough, the sliding doors slid open, and Len then sauntered out, looking as though he didn't have any single care in the world...until he saw her. Len blinked at her, and she stared right back, unsure of what she was supposed to say to him. Was she supposed to greet him? Lecture him?

Len took that problem right out of her hands, though - in front of Officer Leon, in front of the women who were still lingering around on the surrounding armchairs, Len walked over to her, his blue eyes narrowing. She swallowed - he didn't look particularly happy about seeing her, and she wondered what he was going to do to her. What was he going to say? Was he going to blame her for getting him into trouble?

Suddenly, the blond seized her hands, holding them up to his cheek. His gaze softened at her as she heard the gasps of the women still in the room - almost as though they couldn't believe what was happening, before their very eyes. ''I've never been more happy to see you.''


	8. Chapter 8

_**Solitaryloner: **I like this story. It's cute and fun to write. So you shall see more updates for this story...probably. Hopefully. I'm trying to finish off some of my older stories before I get started on all the requests that I have._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Len was not what you could call very happy, at that very moment. He was a little glad, and more than a little relieved to see Miku come and rescue him - but underneath that sense of relief was a smouldering anger and indignation that refused to go away. _How dare these...these ignorant fools lock me away for trying to enter my own...ah, temporary residence._

If this had happened back during his actual time period, he would have run a sword through them, for making him suffer this ignominy. A large, pointy sword. And then he would laugh while he watched them all bleed to death on the ground, the crimson liquid slowly soaking into the hard-packed earth - Len shook his head. He was getting nowhere by thinking like that...but he had to admit that it made him feel better.

He also had to admit that Miku's hand was pleasantly soft against his cheek. Not that he was going to think too deeply into why he found this physical touch rather...pleasurable. He knew that it had been too long since he had last been touched by a woman. Slowly, he rubbed her hand against his face, smiling dreamily - he could hear the distinct muttering of the women behind him, but he ignored all of them.

Miku's pale cheeks were turning a light shade of rose. Len tried not to think about how cute that made her look. After all, it wasn't like he was going to have a chance to bed her, anyway. ''Len! There are people looking at us!'' she hissed, subtly trying to snatch her hand away from his cheek. Len held on tight, giving her a triumphant smirk as she shot him a glare.

Then, he dropped her hand from his cheek, brushing his lips lightly against her skin. She squeaked a little, fidgeting against him, the rose tint deepening to a more obvious shade of pink. _She's shy...she gets flustered easily. _Len wondered whether there was any way he could use that bit of information to his advantage. It would be highly amusing to make her blush.

''Len!'' she exclaimed, jerking her hand away. Len simply shrugged, then slung an arm across her shoulders, ignoring the way she protested some more. As he did that, he glanced around the room - the blond man who had arrested him was simply giving him a bemused look...on the other hand, the women in the room were shooting Miku outright glares. Len wanted to sigh - what was their problem, exactly?

_Look all you want, laugh all you want. I won't notice. The only one I'll ever allow to touch me is my Mistress. Perhaps, in another life, you might be fortunate enough to possess my book...but until then, let's not think about otherwise. _''Shall we leave?'' he murmured to the extremely flustered Miku. She gave him a sideways glance, then nodded, her eyes quickly flicking away from him. He hid a small smile.

''Ahem,'' the other blond man coughed. ''So...I shall see you out then,'' he strode over to the door, holding it open for them. Without any hesitation, Miku slipped away from him, rushing out of the room. It was almost as though she couldn't bear to be in his presence...and of course, Len just found that all very amusing. She was the first mistress who had ever treated him in this manner, and he was unused to it.

He glanced around, meeting the gazes of the other women present - now that Miku was gone, they all dropped their fierce glares, instead giggling and shooting him coy smiles. He didn't respond - instead, he just turned around, following his mistress out. The thing about being a pleasure slave was that, other than his current mistress, he was technically not allowed to touch any other woman...

The problem was that Miku didn't wish to be touched. And that wasn't good for either of them. His curse...not only was he stuck in a book for most of the time, when he was let out of his prison, he just _had _to touch someone. He had to please his mistress, as the curse forced him to - he didn't have a choice about that. If he didn't please his mistress, he would suffer great pain...oh, and he would go insane too.

The curse didn't exactly take into account whether or not the mistress actually wanted to be pleasured. So...if Miku didn't allow him to touch her in the next month, he was going to be in some excruciating pain. That actually came from experience, because there was once he had sulked and refused to please his mistress - the pain which came with that refusal had been mind-numbing. He never wanted a repeat.

Should he tell Miku that? He glanced at the tealette - she was still walking down the corridor ahead of him, her posture stiff. In the end, he decided not to. She would just accuse him of making up some excuse so that he could have a chance to sleep with her. And then she would be even less likely to let him touch her. If he wanted to avoid aforementioned pain, he was probably going to have to seduce her.

That was the problem. She didn't allow him to seduce her. Every time he got anywhere near her, her mental barriers shot right up, and he couldn't climb over those walls. It made him wonder what sort of things happened to her in the past, to have these mental barriers...he was gorgeous - he never tried to avoid that fact - and all women desired him. No matter how prudish they were. Etiquette wasn't the problem here, he was certain of that. So what was?

His looks had been enough to make married Victorian Age women, conservative as they were, long to rip his clothes off and take him to their bed. Miku was not a conservative Victorian girl. By right, she should be all over him. So why wasn't she willing to go anywhere near him? There was a barrier of her own making here, and he had to wonder what kind of things had happened to her, to set up these barriers.

The thought of anything ever happening to his mistress sent sparks of fury through him. At least, he thought it was anger. Perhaps it was something else. He just couldn't stand the idea of anything being done to hurt her. She was his mistress, and the gods be damned if he didn't make sure no one could touch her. After all, if even he, her pleasure slave, wasn't allowed to touch her at all, why should other people?

''Len!'' he jerked out of his thoughts, his gaze flicking up as his body responded to that sweet voice. It was annoying, and he hated to admit it, but even after a good night's sleep he was still unable to resist his mistress. Why did she have to smell so damn good? It wasn't fair. Miku was staring at him, her green eyes flashing as she placed her hands on her hips. ''God, could you crawl any slower?'' she exhaled, irritated.

She just became even more beautiful when she was annoyed. Len liked it when women were angry. Angry sex was always good sex - that was a universal truth, and no one could argue with that. He realised blatantly that this might not be a good point to think about at this juncture, and he shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets. ''Well. It's not like we're really in any hurry now, are we?'' he reasoned out.

Her lovely eyes narrowed further at him. ''If you want to spend the rest of your time in the police station, then fine. I'll just leave you here,'' she folded her arms across her chest, stomping off. Len held back a small chuckle, amused by her new attitude towards him - this morning, she had been a timid little mouse. Now, she was a raging spitfire, and honestly he preferred this furious side of her. It was undeniably sexy.

He had to wonder what brought about such a change in attitude, though. After all, it wasn't like he had done anything to annoy her. Did he? Well, other than getting himself locked up and forcing her to come all the way here just to save him. Other than that, he didn't think he had done anything to warrant such antagonism. Then again, she was a girl. And people of the female variety were usually very...strange.

Miku was still blushing. She hoped that Len couldn't see the blush. Why had he...talked to her that way? In front of so many people? She didn't want to feel so embarrassed in public. And why was he treating her this way? Granted, he had been talking to her like that ever since she first released him from the book - but even in public? She wondered how she could live with Len for one month without dying of shame.

Whenever he talked to her like that, whenever he encroached on her personal space...she got all flustered, unsure of what to say or how to react. It wasn't that she had no experience with men - though it was true that it was a long time since she had last dated someone - it was just that...Len was different. He was the most good-looking man she had ever seen, and he was...hers. He was Miku Hatsune's pleasure slave.

How was she supposed to handle someone who was so obviously starving for physical touch? Or maybe he just liked touching her so he could watch her get worked up. Either way, she didn't know whether or not she liked the way he kept...touching her. Not in a perverted sense, of course. Just simple touches, holding her hand, brushing against her cheek, tilting her chin up - casual little caresses which threw her off.

''Miku?'' she stiffened as she heard Len's silky voice, calling her name. _Don't react. Don't react in any way. Don't show him that he flusters you. He's big-headed enough as he is. _The blond boy suddenly appeared next to her, his hands in the pockets of his jeans as he whistled merrily next to her. ''My, my. You really seem to be in a terrible mood, Miku dear,'' came the comment. ''Should I give you a full body massage later?''

She couldn't stop her cheeks from flooding with warmth, thanking God that Officer Leon wasn't around to listen to their conversation. The blond police officer had evidently decided that Miku could find her way out of the police station from there, so had not chosen to accompany her out. Or perhaps the man simply hadn't wanted to endure Len's presence anymore. Either way, Miku envied Officer Leon - she was still stuck with the blond fiend. For an entire month.

''Len, if you come anywhere near me, I'm going to...I'm going to...'' she gritted her teeth. What would she do to him? She needed a dangerous sounding threat, something which would send home the message - _I don't want anything to do with you. _It was the only way she could get him to understand this. She didn't want him to touch her, and she certainly didn't wish to make use of the services that he offered to her...

''You're going to kiss me?'' came the murmured reply. Miku stopped in her tracks, whipping around to glare at the annoying blond jerk as she spluttered at his response. Len held his hands out, his vivid blue eyes dancing with amusement as he stared at her, his pale lips curving up into a teasing smirk. ''Now, there's no need to get so worked up, is there?'' he asked playfully, his voice filled with humour.

''I hate you,'' Miku seethed, trying to suppress the blush adorning her cheeks. ''Why can't you stop trying to flirt with me for about three seconds or so?'' without another word, she stormed off again, Len keeping up with her easily because of his longer stride. Her harsh words had apparently just rolled off him, and he seemed as calm and placid as an undisturbed pool of water. It was a stark contrast against her own agitation, and that irritated her.

''I love you too, sweetheart,'' came the dry answer, and she resisted the urge to close her eyes and scream at him. Drawing in a deep breath, she struggled to calm herself down. There was no point in getting so worked up about this. In fact, watching her get angry was something that probably amused him, given how...how sadistic he was. _I'm going to burst a vessel before I last one month with him._

''Whatever,'' she finally settled for saying that. ''Look. Len. I really didn't mean to let you out of your book. But I don't want to let you touch me either. Can't we just be friends, instead of being mistress and slave? And then, at the end of one month, you'll leave. It wouldn't hurt for you to stop sexually harassing me, right?'' she turned to look at him once more. ''I mean, after all those years...aren't you tired of all of that?''

Len blinked, faintly startled. Her intense green gaze trapped him, making him feel like he was swimming in those pretty depths. ''Tired...?'' he echoed, sounding rather unsure. There was a pleading look on her face, though she seemed to be struggling to regain her composure. ''I...'' his voice drifted off. He was tired. He was tired of sex. But then, he didn't have a choice, did he? It was either that, or face extreme pain...

''We could just be friends, right?'' she repeated, her teal hair falling into her eyes as she spoke. Almost unconsciously, her hand reached up, brushing her fringe out of her eyes. Len stared at her slender fingers, pale against her silky hair, resisting the urge to reach out and run his own fingers through those teal strands. ''Take it as a break, then. A break from everything that you're forced to do, when you're released...''

''Is that really what you wish for?'' his voice sounded thick, to his own ears. With what? Disappointment, perhaps? He didn't know. ''Your every wish is my command, since you're my mistress,'' he added bitterly. ''I have no choice but to obey my mistress, since it is the duty of a pleasure slave to please his mistress with everything he does. If you command me to stop flirting with you, I'll have to obey your wish.''

She hesitated, biting on her lower lip. He could almost hear her thinking. ''I don't want to be your mistress,'' was what she finally said. ''I don't want to own someone else. That's cruel. To me, you're not a slave...if you want, we could be friends. But...'' she paused. ''If you...really don't want to stop, then I shan't force you to do so,'' she sounded pained. ''Ordering you to stop would make me no better than you are.''

He didn't know whether to be flattered or insulted by that. ''You're letting me choose?'' Surprise flickered through him. ''I am a pleasure slave, Miku. Slave. I never have a choice. And even if you give me a choice, I would always choose the option that would let me get closer to you,'' he smiled a little. ''It is in my nature, in my duty as a pleasure slave. Everything which I do is solely for the pleasure of my mistress.''

Her full lips twitched. ''Even if I do not wish to be pleasured?'' she asked, her voice so soft that he almost didn't manage to hear what she had said. He nodded, irritatedly combing his fringe out of his gaze as the blond strands fell over his eyes. Her smooth forehead creased slightly in confusion. ''Why must you do such a thing? If you do something like that...wouldn't it displease me, then?'' she asked, hesitant.

''My foremost priority is your physical pleasure,'' his smirk widened. ''Regardless of whether you desire it or not. Given a choice, I would do what I have to, in order to please your body. But if you command me not to touch you, if you tell me to behave as though you are no more than a friend, then I cannot go against your order. It all depends on how far you're willing to go. Are you willing to order me around, Miku? Mistress?''

''Don't call me that!'' she drew in a deep breath. Then she looked up, meeting his gaze, conflict swirling in her eyes. ''I don't want to order you around like you're a slave. That's unfair,'' she said quietly. ''But...I don't want you to flirt with me all the time, either. It makes me feel a little...uncomfortable,'' she sighed. ''Fine. Do what you will. But as a friend, Len, could you just please stop sexually harassing me?''

He reached out to her, the tips of his slender fingers brushing lightly against her cheek. ''Stop sexually harassing you?'' he repeated, tilting his head. Slowly, his intent blue gaze met hers. ''That, Miku, I'm afraid I cannot promise.''

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Solitaryloner: **I wasn't exactly in a serious mood, so I was trying to see whether I had anything fun to update. That's when I found out that all of my stories are really serious..._

_I need more light-hearted stories. Everything which I write is just way too serious. And too filled with drama. I need to stop thinking so much...maybe I'll start writing humour...I updated this because it was my least serious story. Everything else is all doom and gloom._


	9. Chapter 9

_Maybe he's obtuse or something. Yeah, that totally explains everything. _Did Len not notice the people who were drooling all over him?

Miku was walking back to her house, getting a little annoyed by all the stares the two of them were getting - more accurately, the lustful stares that Len was receiving, and the hostile glares being shot at her. Len, on the other hand, seemed to be completely oblivious to all the people ogling him. Heads turned as he walked the street, women practically falling to their knees in worship as he passed by them.

She was pretty sure that there were one or two men, staring at Len as well. Those, Len seemed to notice - and not in a good way. ''Gods, they're men,'' the blond boy was muttering, his voice loud enough for her to hear. ''Do they not have any shame, ogling at someone of their own sex?'' he continued, sounding rather disgusted. Miku had never seen Len wearing any look of disgust before, but she imagined that, even while doing so, he would still look handsome.

Her first thought, upon listening to him mutter to himself, was that Len was homophobic. She was all prepared to give him a long lecture about equality and free will, after they had finally walked back to her house - but then, she suddenly remembered that this was the first time Len was in modern society. In the past...well, people hadn't been too open or accepting of such things, a century ago. Had they?

Which meant that he had probably been raised in a period where homosexuality was strictly frowned upon - declared as shameful, even. ''How old are you, Len? Really?'' Miku turned to ask, unwilling to meet his gaze even as she sought to satisfy her own curiosity. She saw the blond boy slow down, and she stopped as well, wondering why he had paused. Len coughed a little, and she looked up, staring at his mouth.

She was not going to look into those vivid blue eyes, which she knew would be dancing with sly mirth. In fact, she wasn't going to look anywhere above his mouth, because she knew that the moment she did that, she would gape at him, in awe of his flawless beauty. Though, she had to admit that staring at his mouth alone could make her remember just how handsome he was. ''My age, Miku?'' he purred seductively at her. ''Are you sure you want to know?''

She nodded, and she saw his full lips curve upwards, into a tiny, knowing smirk. ''Well, I'm two thousand years old, give or take a couple of centuries,'' Miku's head shot up as she heard his words, her eyes widening in shock. He winked at her, his cerulean eyes filled with mischief. ''Don't look so startled, darling. I'm immortal while I'm cursed. So that I would never stop suffering, no matter how long it has been...''

_Two thousand years old? _She almost couldn't believe it - but the earnestness she could see, hiding in his gaze, as well as the bitterness she could hear in his voice...she doubted that any of that was faked. ''If you're, you know, so old,'' she spoke, her voice shaking a little, ''then why aren't you speaking all...oldish?'' she bit on her lower lip, wondering if he would understand what she was talking about. Len frowned.

''Oldish? Oh...you mean, why I'm not speaking like...I'm not someone of your time period?'' she nodded again, and he sighed, though he looked rather amused to her. ''I did mention before, I can hear things while I'm in that book. After an entire century of having nothing better to do, it goes without saying that I learnt how to speak like...well, a modern person, I suppose. Though I still do not understand all of the strange terms that people of your age use,'' he shrugged.

Miku wanted to giggle. He sounded so old, and that was strange, given that he was saying this in the body of an eighteen year old boy. She used her hand to cover her mouth, not letting the laugh slip out - she was supposed to be upset at him right now. The only reason why she had even spoken to him just now was because of her curiosity, about how old he really was. He was such a mystery to her.

At the police station earlier, right after he told her that he couldn't stop trying to harass her sexually...Miku shivered at the thought, not liking the innuendos that came along with his words. She couldn't prevent herself from wondering why, though. Why did Len keep wanting to...treat her this way? Why was he just so interested in her? There were so many other women, all lovelier than her. So, why Miku?

Just because she was his Mistress? She would have thought that Len was sick of...sex, given that he had been forced to please people, all these years. Why didn't he want to do as she suggested and just take a break from all that? She turned away from him and continued walking away, and she heard Len chuckle softly as he trailed after her. Her lips pressed into a thin line - he was always so...infuriating.

''I take it that you're no longer annoyed, since you deigned to speak to me?'' Len asked jovially from behind her. Miku tried to ignore him, and he laughed again, finding amusement at her expense. He was so...she didn't know how to describe him, exactly. Sadistic? Not really. Annoying? Sometimes. He was everything she could not stand, in a boy - cocky, infuriating, sure that he could get any girl he wanted...

But he was undeniably sexy. She didn't have any true reason to detest him, and she couldn't stop herself from constantly thinking of his good looks. It wasn't fair, that anyone should be so flawless. ''You know,'' Len continued speaking, as though she wasn't trying her best to pretend that he didn't exist, ''sometimes, I wonder what, exactly, do you want from me. You're sending me lots of mixed signals, Miku. It's confusing.''

That did it. ''What do you mean, mixed signals?'' she demanded, whirling around to face him, her eyes narrowed. In the midst of her irritation, she made the mistake of looking up into his eyes - and instantly, her mind went blank. His playful cerulean gaze met hers, a seductively teasing light in their intense blue depths. Facing those eyes, she couldn't think - it was all she could do to prevent herself from drooling.

Maybe she ought to make him wear a mask. Or something like that. The kind of mask which covered up his face...like a ski mask, yes. A ski mask. Because Len Kagamine was a gorgeous pleasure slave who shouldn't be allowed within two metres of any female. He was a danger to both her sanity and her dignity, and Miku shook her head, desperately trying to regain her mind. ''I am sending out no signals whatsoever. Other than the 'I don't want to talk to you' signal.''

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw his hand move - and then she froze as she felt him cup her cheek. Len leant down, his lips hovering next to her ear, so close to her that she thought his nearness was driving her insane. ''Miku,'' he whispered, his cool breath carrying the faintest hint of cinnamon, ''you know, when you blush that way...it makes me want to do things to you. Dirty things,'' she saw him smile at her.

She blinked, unable to comprehend his words - then she gasped, forcing herself to step away from him. ''Don't come anywhere near me!'' she managed to force out, feeling her face flood with warmth. ''You're not supposed to touch me, Len! You promised!'' she looked down at the ground, letting her long fringe cover her face, hiding her blush from him. Why was he able to get under her skin so...easily? Why Len?

''Well, sometimes, promises have to be broken. A promise is an act of loyalty, don't you think? And if I don't betray you every once in a while, then what's the point of being loyal? Without betrayal, loyalty is nothing but another pretty word,'' gentle fingers tilted her face up, forcing her to meet his eyes again. His penetrating gaze made her shiver, threatening to turn her into a pile of mindless mush. She swallowed.

She could feel the stares of the people around them, boring into her back - and it was that sense of self-consciousness which finally pulled her out of her daze. ''We're in public, Len!'' she jerked away from him, sure that her face was crimson, at this point. ''And even if you have no sense of shame, I do!'' careful not to look at him again, she rushed off, determined not to let herself get distracted by him once more.

Len blinked, staring at her rapidly shrinking back as she ran off, desperate to escape him. A slow smirk curved his lips, and he shoved his hands into his pockets, whistling merrily as he followed her. He could catch up to her easily, but he decided to give her some alone time. She needed to think for a while, he knew - it would take her some time to finally accept that...she was going to succumb to him, eventually.

If there was one thing Len was good at, after so many centuries of being a pleasure slave, it was seducing women. Making them fall for his charms. He hated it, actually - he hated the way women liked to cling on to him, begging him not to leave them. His good looks rendered them helpless and pathetic, and he didn't know who to blame for that - them, or himself. Seducing women was something he couldn't stop doing.

He didn't have much of a choice, given his...parentage. Most of the time, he didn't mean to draw women to him - they flocked to him in droves, not only because of his looks, but also because of who he was. Back in the past, before he had been cursed this way, he used to enjoy making women lust for him, the way he could simply crook a finger and have them falling all over themselves, desperate to reach him.

Things were very different now. After several lifetimes of women and pleasure, he didn't think he could continue doing this without feeling...bored. Things were so predictable, so monotonous, so...disinteresting. Either he was stuck in that book with nothing to do, or he was out in the world, doing something he didn't want to do. Len was actually rather surprised that he was still as sane as he was, now.

He tried his best to ignore the stares he knew he was receiving. He didn't like being out in public solely for this reason. The way people ogled him, like they wanted to eat him up. Or perhaps the other way round. Either way, Len didn't appreciate those looks. He wasn't shy, or anything of that sort - he just...didn't like being lusted after. Not anymore. To him, lust meant having to please his mistress. He hated that.

_You're my pleasure slave. You're supposed to do anything I want you to do, no? _He gritted his teeth, his gaze fixed resolutely ahead, ignoring everyone and everything around him. Those words...he had heard them before, so many times that he couldn't even recall how many, anymore. Each and every single mistress in the past told him those words, expecting him to obey their every command without complaint.

He had feelings too. Not that anyone ever gave a damn about what he felt. They all just needed him, wanted him to stay with them. No one cared that he was a person, no one considered the fact that he didn't actually _like _what he was doing. In fact, he detested this so much that, if it were possible, he would've killed himself a long time ago, just so that he could spare himself this misery. He laughed quietly to himself.

His gaze lifted, so that he was staring at the petite tealette, some distance ahead of him. Now she, on the other hand, was unlike most of the mistresses he had ever known. She was shy, and she didn't want him for what he could offer her...no, in fact, she didn't want him at all. Which made him wonder - was that why he was so...intrigued by her? Simply because she was unlike any other mistress he had ever had?

She was pretty, he could say that objectively. He glanced away from her, blinking at the sight of the modern world - he wondered what all of those...metal things were called. Those tiny machines which carried people in them, on the black path next to the pavement. The machines reminded him of horse-drawn carriages...albeit without the horses. They were probably used as a form of transport, in this day and age.

Len wrinkled his nose. He didn't quite like them, whatever they were called. They were rather unattractive, and some of them were belching smoke into the sky. Frankly, he thought they stank, and he wondered why anyone would willingly get into one of those tiny, cramped things...even if they were a form of transport. He sighed, shaking his head - it was always so hard to get used to a new time period.

To think, he was now here in the twenty-first century, when he was actually born in...well. He couldn't actually remember, but it was a very, very long time ago. Back when people still travelled on horseback, where there were no such things as carriages - or those smelly little machines with wheels - or any other form of...technology. People had life so easy now. Life was hard, in the past. Especially for him.

He didn't know what was worse, his old life or the curse he carried on his head. He walked past a store, selling what seemed to be clothes - he paused as he saw his reflection, staring back at him. His lips curled disdainfully as he met his reflection's blue gaze - he couldn't stand how much he resembled his family. Especially his half-brother. He didn't like any reminder of his family, even if the reminder was himself...

''Len?'' he heard Miku call out for him. At once, he snapped around, his body reacting eagerly to the sound of her voice. He tried to mask his unwelcome eagerness with his usual teasing expression, knowing that this particular look flustered Miku aplenty. The tealette's cheeks were still pink, and she tried to avoid his eyes. She was standing close to him - she must have came back when she noticed him fall behind.

''Yes, Miku?'' he answered, his voice dripping with sweetness. He noticed her flinch. ''I'm always so excited to hear the sound of your voice, you know,'' he added slyly. ''Especially when you're calling my name,'' slowly, he closed the distance between them. She didn't move away, even when he was standing right before her, so close that he could feel the warmth radiating from her body. How interesting.

He wasn't lying about her sending off mixed signals. He could tell she was interested in him, but at the same time, she seemed like she was trying her hardest to reject his attraction to her. Initially, he had found it fascinating, that this little girl didn't want him, didn't want his touch. But it was rapidly becoming most irritating, and he wanted her to fall for him. She was the first person ever who didn't seem to lust for him.

It seemed almost like an insult. ''You...you're walking really slowly,'' Miku finally muttered. ''I'm going to leave you behind, especially if you continue checking yourself out in the glass,'' she tilted her head towards the window of the shop. Len frowned. Check himself out? A few seconds later, he understood what she meant. She meant that he was admiring himself in the glass. Well, that most certainly was not true.

''Miku, my sweet, you misunderstand. I wasn't 'checking myself out', as what you appear to think. I was condemning my looks, because if I hadn't been born this gorgeous, I wouldn't be cursed the way I am now,'' he sighed, idly reaching up to brush his blond hair out of his eyes. Miku gaped at him, unsure of whether or not he was joking - but he didn't appear to be teasing her or anything. For now, anyway.

''So your curse really has something to do with your looks?'' she asked, curious. Len's blue eyes snapped back to her, and for once, she glimpsed something almost like...anger, in their cerulean depths. She flinched back - that anger turned him from an annoying flirt to someone more...dangerous. More warrior than man. It was an anger which challenged her to speak, to ask him any more questions. She decided not to.

''I don't want to talk about my curse and how I got it,'' he said quietly. ''Can we go now?'' he shifted from foot to foot, suddenly looking a little uncomfortable. ''I don't...I don't like being out in public,'' he muttered, the anger in his eyes fading away as quickly as it came. Miku swallowed - even if that fury was mostly gone, ghosts of it still remained on his flawless face, and she didn't want to risk provoking him.

''If you...if you don't like being out in public, then why did you try to leave the house?'' she asked. There. She said it. This was a question she had wanted to ask ever since they first stepped out of the police station - just that she had forgotten to ask, and anyway, she didn't really feel like talking to Len. But his admission now, that he disliked being in public, reminded her of her question. Len seemed to stiffen a little.

Then he smiled. ''I was getting bored in your house. I didn't dare to touch anything, since I didn't know what I could touch, and what I shouldn't. I wanted to go out and get a quick breath of fresh air...but I realised I forgot to bring the keys out.'' He arched an eyebrow at the look of surprise on her face. ''What? I do know what are locks and keys, Miku. They're not that recent an invention, you know.''

She tried to hide a smile, but failed in doing so. Len noticed her smiling, and his own lips curved up into a grin - it made him look so handsome that she almost couldn't bear it. ''Maybe I should get you your own set of keys, if you want to step out, next time. But are you sure you want to leave my house?'' she fiddled with the hem of her skirt, nervous. ''I mean, what if you get lost? You won't know how to find your way back -''

''I don't want to leave your house without you, not again,'' he interrupted, making her freeze. ''And anyway, even if I get lost...'' slowly, his grin widened as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, ''this is a mobile phone,'' he parroted the words she had told him this morning, as he waved the phone at her face. He looked so smug at that moment that Miku just couldn't help herself - she burst out laughing.

Len sighed, shaking his head as she shook with laughter, not caring that everyone around was staring at her. ''We're in public, Miku,'' he mimicked her, rolling his eyes. ''Even if you have no sense of shame, I do.'' Of course, that just made her laugh even harder. Len draped his arm across her shoulders, leading her away from the scene. ''Come, come, we should be getting back now,'' he muttered, sounding exactly like a posh Victorian gentleman.

She allowed him to pull her away - she was laughing so hysterically that she couldn't see where she was going, anyway. Until Len cocked his head, pausing. ''Which way are we supposed to go now, actually?'' he looked down at her, confusion in his blue eyes. His arm was still wrapped around her shoulders, and Miku found that...she didn't want him to remove that arm. Even if she wasn't quite sure why, herself...

''This way,'' she sobered down, setting off for home. Len followed - not that he had a choice, since he didn't exactly know where else he could possibly go. He found that there was a genuine smile curving his lips, as he trailed after the slender tealette - she amused him greatly, and it seemed that she enjoyed being in his company, too. Even if she tried her very best to pretend that she couldn't stand him...

Eventually, she would fall for him. She had to. Wouldn't she? Because he wasn't going to rest until he finally managed to make her his.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Solitaryloner: **__Know what? I accidentally deleted every single draft for all my upcoming chapters, so I'll have to rewrite everything. I'm so annoyed right now, I tell you._

_And I know this was pretty lousy, but in my defence, I rushed it out in half an hour. I'll see whether I can make it better, next time - for now, I'll just post this and see how it goes. Tell me what you all think of this chapter, okay?_


	10. Chapter 10

Miku sighed, facing Len. The blond boy looked sulky, his arms folded across his chest. ''You're my mistress, I have no choice but to obey you. I can complain about my unhappiness, though.''

''Len, I can't let you out of the house,'' she said again, trying to explain. ''Whether or not I'm around when you try to leave. Because you're not meant to be here! If anyone I know sees you outside with me...how am I supposed to explain the situation? Especially when you'll be gone after a month!'' she added pointedly.

''You can pretend that I'm a friend from some place else,'' he answered, his cerulean eyes narrowing at her, ''and that I have to go back home after a month. It is possible for people from different countries to visit one another, is it not?'' They were both sitting on her couch. He was trying to convince her to allow him out of the house. Miku was not agreeable to the idea. There were so many complications to this...

''It's not impossible, but...'' her voice trailed off. How could she explain this? If anyone knew she had such a handsome boy as her friend, she would no doubt be harassed by his admirers - and her friends would ask her why she hadn't tried to go out with him yet. She didn't want to deal with all this now. It was easier to ask him to remain in her house. Unseen and unknown.

''But?'' he challenged, his blue eyes flashing. He could be remarkably intimidating. It was the first time she had seen him like this, other than that one instance when she thought she had angered him, by asking him about his curse. He was usually annoying. A flirt. Trying to hit on her at every given opportunity. Now, his eyes were flinty, and his lips were pressed into a frown. His anger...she was not used to it.

She felt selfish. She knew perfectly well that he couldn't stand being trapped and confined. Yet, here she was, asking him to stay at her house, not allowing him to step out at all. She could understand why he was unhappy with this...yet, she didn't want to risk him getting lost, or the like. What if the police incident happened again? It would be troublesome. For both of them.

''You might get lost, even if you went out with me,'' she finally said. It was a lame response, and she knew it - Len shot her a look filled with disbelief. He unfolded his arms, running his fingers through his blond hair. It was tied up into his usual ponytail, though strands of his hair were now hanging around his face, making him look casually messy. It was a good look...

Quickly, she glanced away from him. His looks were distracting her again. ''You gave me a mobile phone for a reason, my mistress,'' his voice was carefully neutral, but she got the sense that he was trying very hard to hold back his frustration. _Because he called me mistress, instead of Miku..._''How do you expect me to learn how to use it, if I don't go out every once in a while? With you, of course,'' he added.

''You could call me when I'm not at home,'' she retorted, watching warily as his fingers curled slowly into fists. Was he resisting the urge to hurt her? _No...I shouldn't think like that...I don't know what kind of person he is, really. Even now. _''There's really no reason for you to go out, Len. Please. It's just one month, and -''

''Is this an order, Mistress?'' he suddenly cut across her, his voice icy cold. She flinched. He had never spoken to her this way before. His eyes were blank, not betraying any single hint of emotion. Miku almost missed his normal flirtatious behaviour. This coldness which he now spoke with...it was almost cruel. And she had never before equated Len with cruelty.

''I...no,'' she looked away from him, staring at the floor of her living room. The floor seemed so fascinating, all of a sudden. ''I already said before, I don't want to order you around...you are a friend to me, not a servant. And I don't want to be treated as a mistress. It's just...why do you want to go out?'' she asked him. ''You said earlier that you didn't want to leave.''

''No, I said that I didn't want to leave your home without you. I'd certainly like to see the outside world sometimes, with you to guide me,'' his voice was still cold, though it wasn't as frigid as it had been, mere moments ago. ''I don't ever want to displease my mistress, regardless of whether or not you see me as your slave. But I have not seen the outside world in a century. Things have changed, and I'm...I feel curious.''

His blue eyes met hers. They were as blank as before - yet, now she could see a tiny hint of a plea in his expression. It made her feel guilty. The plea...he was begging her, just begging for a chance to see the world outside. And she was trying her best to deny him. She couldn't keep turning his request down, not when she had no solid argument to convince him of otherwise.

''I...'' she hesitated. Her fingers kept fiddling with the hem of her skirt. It was an old habit she had, to always play with her clothes when she was feeling nervous. She didn't know what to say. Letting him walk out of her apartment was an inconvenience, but when he was looking at her like that...now, his gaze was softening, and he reminded her of an abandoned puppy.

The look in his cerulean eyes...he looked so lost and hurt. She didn't know whether it was just an act, or whether he really did feel this way, but she could feel herself melting. She thought he was just pretending to be helpless - from what she had seen of him, Len was far from weak and pitiful - but he looked so sad that she couldn't bring herself to deny him. He looked like he had never before felt any happiness.

Earlier, the very moment they reached her home, Len had went to sit on her couch, his curious gaze roaming across the room. Then he started asking her all sorts of questions about her living room. He asked her what was the television, and what it was used for. Then he started playing around with the remote control, switching the television on and off, over and over again. It was like watching a little kid.

After a while, he started asking her about the world outside. About the cars he had seen on the road, about the police station, and about plenty of other things which were all common sights and occurrences to her. She had never before thought that she would have to explain to someone what a car was. Or what a plane was. Or that the police arrested people who broke laws. It was very...strange, for her.

After a while, he mentioned going out of the house, so he could take a look around and find out more about the twenty-first century. Then, she said that she couldn't possibly allow him to leave - and that had sparked off this argument between them. She really didn't want to have any more trouble, but Len...it was so difficult to say no to those eyes. _He is so manipulative._

Because she knew he wasn't as helpless as how he pretended to be. He noticed her hesitating, and at that, his eyes narrowed. He moved - before she could comprehend what was going on, he had pushed her down beneath him, her back pressed against the couch, her wrists pinned down by his slender fingers. He was so much stronger than her, despite his frame...

''Please?'' he whispered, his breath fanning out against her face. He was on top of her, his eyes boring into hers. She felt her cheeks warming. He was close to her...much too close. And she was feeling extremely uncomfortable with the position they were currently in. Len was not supposed to be doing this. He was not supposed to be touching her. Hadn't he promised her...

''Len!'' she protested, turning her head away. ''You...get off me!'' she tried to struggle out from under him, but his grip on her was firm, and he was too heavy. She couldn't squirm out, and that frustrated her. And flustered her. He smirked down at her, the pleading expression gone from his face. _This _was the Len she was used to. Not that lost, lonely-looking Len...

''But I don't want to,'' he murmured, one of his hands releasing her wrist, his fingers sliding down to cup her cheek. ''How about we make a little deal?'' he paused, waiting for her to look at him. Reluctantly, she did just that. ''If you agree to let me out of here every once in a while, I'll get off you,'' he smiled charmingly, his blue eyes glimmering with self-satisfaction.

He was just so aggravating. Miku gritted her teeth. ''What if I still say no?'' she asked, tone challenging. Len's smile turned into a sly smirk, and slowly, he ran his finger down the length of her neck. The agonisingly slow, teasing brush made her shiver, and instinctively she tried to squirm away from him. He didn't allow her to escape him, and she collapsed, defeated.

''Then I'm afraid I won't let you go,'' he replied simply, his face lowering to hers. He was so close to her. So close that if he moved even a tiny bit nearer, their lips would touch. His warm breath...she was trapped by him, trapped in those blue eyes, blue enough for her to drown in. He had ridiculously long eyelashes for a boy, and she couldn't seem to stop staring at them.

''You're not supposed to be this close to me,'' she breathed, her eyes narrowing at him. He simply tightened his grip on her, as though he was challenging her to do something about his nearness. _What can you do to me? _That was what his gaze seemed to say. She didn't know whether she wanted him so close or not. She didn't want to resist. _But I have to resist._

''I...want...you,'' he said softly. Slowly. Taking his time, making sure that she could hear each and every single word. ''You're my mistress. You're the person who released me from my book. You're responsible for me, you're the one who owns me for this month, and...'' his free hand slid down her hair, twining strands of teal around his fingers, ''I must always obey you.''

''But you know I don't want to own you,'' she answered, her voice as soft as his. His hand went lower, going to her shoulder now. She found that she didn't want him to stop, though she knew she shouldn't allow him to do this. _Why can't I seem to resist him as much as I wish I could? _''I didn't know you were inside the book. You weren't...I never meant to own you. And you're not obligated to obey my orders.''

''Because you are a very strange mistress,'' he smiled. ''You claim you don't want me to treat you as someone who owns me...but then, the truth is that the curse doesn't take our feelings into account. There's more to this curse on my head than you think, Miku,'' his hand had slid down to her waist, at the small gap between her shirt and skirt. ''So much more to it.''

She tensed. He was getting too close. ''Len...'' she warned, her gaze flicking downwards. She could feel him, though she could not see what his hand was doing. The handsome blond boy just continued smirking, like he enjoyed her discomfort. And, knowing how sadistic - or perhaps not - he was, he probably did enjoy it.

''It's so difficult to resist,'' his voice was little more than a whisper. ''You don't know just how hard it is, to force myself to stay away...'' his hand started wandering upwards again, thankfully not slipping underneath her shirt. Miku had no idea how she would react if he really started...touching her. As in, skin-to-skin contact. ''You don't know anything, do you?''

''Don't know about what?'' his face was still way too close to hers. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She wouldn't allow him to go any further than this. _How can I handle someone who is so obviously starving for physical touch? _He was a pleasure slave, she understood that. His duty was to satisfy his mistress, in both body and mind. But...she didn't want him to please her.

That was what her mind thought. Her body was very different. Her body reacted to his touch, no matter how hard she tried to resist him - her traitorous body couldn't help being attracted to this pleasure slave, with his wicked blue eyes and his skilled, gentle hands. His touch...Len leant down, his lips brushing lightly against her jaw. Once again, she tried to struggle out of his grasp, and once again, she failed to do so.

''If you stay silent,'' he murmured, ''then I take it that you agree to guiding me through the world outside.'' She parted her lips, ready to protest - but before she could say anything, she felt his teeth graze lightly at her skin, nibbling gently on her neck. She bit her lip, holding back a quiet whimper - she didn't want to open her mouth, for she knew that she would just moan. He was too good at this. Too good at giving pleasure.

''Thank you,'' he whispered into her ear, after she continued to remain silent. With that, Len slid off her body, sauntering back to his room. Slowly, Miku sat up on the couch, staring at his back. _What just happened to me? _He had...Len had touched her in ways she didn't want to be touched, and she had liked it. _What does that mean? No...it means nothing. He's a pleasure slave. He has plenty of experience with this._

She would be on her guard next time, though. Her eyes narrowed, her hand reaching up to clasp her neck, where he had bitten her - yes, she didn't want to force him to obey her, so he was free to touch her if he wanted to. But it didn't mean she wanted him to touch her. She would remind him that she desired her own private space. No matter how much she liked what he had done to her. It was...wrong.

She ought to protest, she knew. She had tried to do so. But...why had she caved in so easily? Was she that weak? _Len, you're a jerk. _And he had just used pleasure as a weapon, a way to coax her into giving him what he desired. Who knew what he would try to do, next time he wanted something from her. _That's it. From this day onwards, I'm keeping him ten metres away from me at least, no matter the occasion._

And next time, if he ever got himself stuck in the police station again...too bad. Len could go and find a way out of his situation by himself.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

He watched her. She was dressed in a simple, oversized shirt - the same shirt he had seen her wearing this morning, when she first came out of her room. She watched him too. So careful.

He raised his hand, beckoning to her. She frowned back at him, shaking her head, her teal hair whipping around her waist. How he adored her long hair. He could imagine himself fisting that hair, burying his face in it, losing himself in her sweet scent. The scent of strawberries and vanilla. He smiled, beckoning to her again.

Slowly, grudgingly, she came to him. Her big green eyes stared at him, filled with innocence and reluctance. She didn't know anything about lust and love. She knew too little. He could set that right, though. He was certain of that. He reached out, pulling her down to him, falling back at the same time so that she was leaning over him. He heard her gasp, startled.

His hand reached out, sliding to the back of her head. Her hair was so silky and smooth...his fingers twined through her hair as his lips met hers, hungry for her taste. She struggled for a moment or two, before she finally gave in to him, letting her lips part. His other arm slipped around her waist, pressing her to him. She was his. She belonged to him, in every single way.

She tasted so good. Abruptly, he rolled them over so that she was nestled under him, her teal hair spreading out over the pure white bedsheets. Their kiss had broken, and she was staring up at him, her cheeks tinted rose pink. Her green eyes were wide...he thought he could see himself, reflected in her gaze. Tenderly, he reached down, his hand cupping her cheek.

''You're mine,'' he whispered, his gaze clashing with hers. Something flickered through her eyes - it seemed as though she wanted to protest, but in the end she didn't say anything, her lips remaining slightly parted. His fingers brushed lightly against her lips, and he thought he felt her shiver. ''I want you,'' he leant down, their foreheads touching. ''I want you so badly.''

''I...'' her green eyes searched his. ''I want you too,'' she finally said, her words so soft that he almost didn't hear her. His lips tilted up, and he kissed her again. This time, she kissed back, her arms reaching around him, hugging him close. He closed his eyes at her touch. She was so warm. It was difficult to hold himself back from just taking her. Making her truly his.

_I want you..._three simple words, really. So much easier to say than anything else. Easier than _I love you, _at any rate. _Why do I want you? _That was harder to explain to himself. He just desired her. Needed her touch. Going without her was driving him crazy. If he didn't have her, if he couldn't touch her the way he wanted to, he _would _go crazy. He needed her that much.

''Len,'' he heard her say, withdrawing from him. Her voice was a breathy moan, and...he wanted to hear her say his name again. _I've wanted you from the very moment I laid eyes upon you..._he nuzzled into her neck, and she tilted her head, allowing him more space. Gods, she smelled so good. It wasn't fair for anyone to be so delicate...so soft to his touch. _So unfair._

''Give me everything you own, and let me take you to a place where you'll forget everything. Your friends. Your name. Your very self,'' he whispered, his arms at either side of her head, his body hovering over hers. ''You're so...you're so tempting,'' he groaned, more to himself than to her. ''You're killing me. You're killing me, Miku,'' he tilted his head. ''You don't know...''

''I want you to claim me, Len,'' the words made him freeze, making him stare down at her in disbelief. ''I want you to make me yours...in every way...'' her full lips tilted up into a smile. He adored those lips. They were the most kissable lips he had ever seen. Everything about her was seductive. Innocence and wickedness, mixed into one, and she didn't even know.

''You're serious?'' he asked dazedly. She nodded, her gaze never leaving his. He couldn't look away from her, not for a single second. ''Once I start...I won't be able to stop,'' he warned her, his fingers fisting the bedsheets on either side of her head. In response to that, she looped her arms around his neck, bringing her face up to his. Their lips met. It was a hungry kiss, a desperate kiss, and he wanted so much more.

''Miku...'' he almost whimpered, that was how badly he yearned for her. He felt her sliding her hands up his shirt, and his eyes widened. Did she know how suggestive that action was? He was being pushed to his limits - _she _was pushing him to his limits, and he didn't know if he could continue to keep a cool head. How much longer he had before he lost control.

''Len,'' she murmured, her fingers pulling at his shirt, ''you're being mean...making me wait for you like this,'' she tugged at the first button. It sprang open, and she slid her hands down to touch his chest. It was at that very moment he lost self-control, and with a low growl, he tore at her shirt, desperate to get it off her -

With a gasp, Len shot awake, breathing hard. The dream was startlingly vivid in his mind, and with a low moan, he pushed himself off the mattress, into a sitting position. _What was that dream? It seemed so realistic..._he gritted his teeth. Now his mistress was making her way into his dreams. As if it wasn't bad enough, being tempted by her while he was awake.

Every waking moment...he couldn't resist her. He could barely resist her. And he didn't know how much longer he could stay away from her. This afternoon, on the couch...he had come so close to snapping. She was lucky he hadn't lost his head then. He didn't know what he himself was capable of, if he ever gave in to the lust. He hadn't lusted in so long...but now, he did.

She was different from other mistresses, and he treated her differently as well. Because he simply couldn't stop thinking about her, no matter how hard he tried. She was in her room now, sleeping peacefully, and that knowledge...the knowledge that she was so close, yet he was not allowed to bed her, was killing him. Why did he lust now when he hadn't in millennia?

For her. And she was driving him insane. It was only the second night...how could he last an entire month without being allowed to sleep with her? He _had _to know what she felt like. What she would taste like, in reality. Yet, even in his dreams, he couldn't know. He had woken up before he could claim her as his, and that frustrated him. _What if I have that dream again?_

Would that be a good or bad thing? He wasn't sure. Nor was he sure he wanted to know.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Solitaryloner: **__For some reason, I feel like this story is more popular than Lust Doll. I have no idea why, especially since it has less favourites than Lust Doll...anyway, this is kind of a smutty chapter, I guess. No, not really. But I tried._

_Reviews please? Maybe I'll get more reviews for this story than I do for Lust Doll. I admit that I prefer writing chapters for this when I'm in a more humorous mood. Lust Doll is much more serious than Pleasure Slave, so...yeah._


End file.
